Can You Feel My Heart
by pikajow
Summary: Ichigo moves to America due a promotion, leaving his lover, Shiro, behind. When he returns to Japan, he is informed Shiro had died a year after he left. But when Ichigo see's him, he isn't sure if it was all a prank or if he was going crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Can You Feel My Heart**

**A Bleach Fanfic**

Summary: Ichigo moves to America due a promotion, leaving his lover, Shiro, behind. When he returns to Japan, he is informed Shiro had died a year after he left. But when Ichigo see's him, he isn't sure if it was all a prank or if he was dreaming.

**Chapter 1**

Someone told him a long time ago that wars were never won. They just ended when there was no one else to fight.

Ichigo felt like he couldn't fight anymore. His body was to weak to move from blood loss and lack of oxygen, the red liquid floating up as he sunk farther and farther into the lake. His war to survive ended here.

He almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. He had always loved to be in water. Now he he was going to die doing what he loved.

No one would know though.

The surface was barely visible now. It had been so beautiful… So blue…

Ichigo smiled as beautiful blue eyes appeared in his vision. He remembered those eyes. They had always been so happy whenever they looked to him. But they were worried now.

Ichigo's eyes slowly closed as the pressure in his chest and head became too much, feeling arms encircle him.

Shiro…

XTwo Week EarlierX

You should have known, the price of evil

And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah

No one to call

everybody to fear

your tragic fate-

Ichigo removed his headphones, the song now useless sound. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to wake himself up. He had just landed in Japan, sitting in a cab on his way to see his family. After a long three years his position was set. He was officially the Vice President of Hollow Soul publishing.

It had taken a lot of time and lots of work, but now since the title was set, he was able to go back to Japan for a few months. His current project was 's, a trusted client. He was writing a book called "Price of Evil."

It was a rather good book, and since he was living in Japan, he kind of gave Ichigo a free ticket home. His boss wanted him to keep a close eye on him. Izuru had a habit of not meeting any of his deadlines, which usually led to crazy hysterics and hospitals.

He wasn't the best client to get a manuscript from, but his books sold faster than ice cream on a hot summer day. His books mostly consisted of gay relationships, and though half of Japan wouldn't admit it, they were pretty crazy about it.

Ichigo was a proud gay man, but even he wouldn't do half the crap his character's did. He didn't mind being rimmed, but having a chocolate shoved up his ass then ate out didn't sound too nice. But, his books sold do as far as Ichigo was concerned, he could write whatever he wanted.

It took most of the day but Ichigo finally arrived at his home, giving the driver a big tip before getting his luggage. He had an apartment on the other side of town, but he wasn't too in the mood to drive all the way there.

His legs hurt and his back was sore. He wanted to sleep. But as Karin and Yuzu came running out, Ichigo knew that sleep was going to be the last thing they let him do.

"What was America like?" Yuzu asked as she picked up her slice of pizza, today apparently her lazy day. Ichigo shrugged, taking two large bites of his pizza before chewing contently, leaning back in his seat. He swallowed his food, licking his teeth thoughtfully.

"It was a lot bigger than Japan. There were so many different foods to try and things to do. I was working a lot so i couldn't go out much but I went to this festival called the asparagus festival," he told them, Yuzu's eyes sparkling.

"Thats where they make a whole lot of things, using asparagus. I'm not a big fan of it, but the fried asparagus looks so good! They even have asparagus ice cream!" Yuzu exclaimed, Ichigo nodding. He sucked a piece of pepperoni from his teeth, looking off into space.

"I only had fried asparagus, the ice cream looked like vomited shit," he replied, Yuzu frowning slightly in hurt.

Ichigo finished off the rest of his pizza, patting his belly with a content sigh.

"Ima go take a nap, it was a long day today," Ichigo yawned, Yuzu nodding with a small smile. Karin waved him off and his father hollered something, apparently coherent enough to do so. He had been so into his pizza he had gone onto his own little world.

Ichigo trudged up the stairs, opening the door to his old room. His eyebrow twitched. His bed was gone, a bunch of random crap he couldn't even name all over his floor and walls. His sweat dropped.

They weren't kidding when they said they would redecorate once he left.

"Oh yeah, you have to sleep on the couch downstairs," Karin told him as she walked up the stairs, yawning loudly. Ichigo sighed, closing the door.

The only thing he remembered being his was the teddy bear. He no longer needed Kon though and left him there. The girls went off to bed since they had school the following day. Ichigo sat down with his father, beer in hand. He had turned twenty one last month, leaving him feeling old but glad he was able to consume alcohol. It helped him relax, his life a tad too stressful sometimes.

Ichigo took a long swing from his beer, placing the can on his knee with a tired sigh.

"They both already passed the exams," Isshin informed, Ichigo resting his head on the couch head rest.

"It's been that long?" Ichigo whispered, throwing an arm over his eyes. Isshin nodded, both hands on his beer. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"They turned sixteen in may. They are growing up a lot faster than I expected," Isshin mumbled, running a hand through his hair. Ichigo uncovered his eyes, looking up to the ceiling.

"I missed you Ichigo. We all have." Ichigo cleared his throat, sitting up. he arched his chest, loving the feeling of his back popping back into place.

"I had honestly thought Shiro would be waiting there for me," Ichigo yawned, not noticing his father's shoulders tense up.

"He was always the early bird," Ichigo chuckled, closing his eyes again.

"Ichigo, Shiro…" Ichigo opened his eyes, looking to his father with a raised brow.

"He what?" he asked, completely oblivious to the sudden tension that darkened the room.

"After you left he went missing. He was found a year later…"

Ichigo's small smile fell. A sudden chill ran down his back, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

"He was found how, dad?" Ichigo asked slowly, his hand tightening around the can. He knew the words, but he didn't want them to be real.

"He was found dead. He had been beaten to death. They had a case and figured out he got into drugs. He was beat up by his dealer after not mak-"

Ichigo stood up, not wanting to hear another word. Isshin didn't continue what he was saying, his knuckles white as he clenched his beer.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," he whispered, Ichigo slicking back his hair with a sudden laugh. He wiped the tears from his eyes, placing his beer on the coffee table. His hands were shaking as he put his hands to his face, taking in a sharp breath as he tried to pull himself together.

Stupid fucking Shiro. He had seemed so unfazed by him leaving, hell he even encouraged him to go. Ichigo felt his chest throb as he walked to the back door, his father remaining seated, unable to face his son.

Ichigo walked into the backyard, falling to his knees on the patio, pressing his back against the wall. He brung his knees to his chest, placing his head in his hands.

He had left him here without even thinking of what he had really felt. If he had just told him not to go he wouldn't have! He just had to tell him and none of this would have happened! Ichigo grabbed two handfuls of his hair, pulling hard to release some of the pain he felt inside. He put a hand over his mouth, crying into his palm.

He didn't want anyone to hear him, punching the wall. He felt so stupid now. He had left him here without even thinking of what might have happened. He had never expected this, he thought Shiro would wait for him! He knew it had been long, he knew he could have moved on. But this?

"Why?" Ichigo hissed, kicking out like a child, holding back his scream.

"Why?" he growled, tasting his tears. He took in a sharp breath, crying softly.

He could have accepted the fact if he moved on.

But accepting the fact he was dead he never wanted to do. He had told him to wait for him, had told him he would return for him. Sure it took a lot longer than he had expected to, but he came back!

He came back and Shiro wasn't here!

He didn't know how long he sat there and cried, but in a tear dazed state he returned to his old room, falling onto the floor with a small sob.

He had came back, but now he was alone.

**Author's note: This is a vampire fic, and will include future yaoi. Hope you guys like this new story!**


	2. Chapter 2: Prank or Truth?

Ichigo woke up to small pushes to his shoulder. He at first didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to do anything besides lay there.

Shiro was gone and it was all his fault.

"Ichigo, your cab is here."

That was Yuzu's voice.

Ichigo opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder to his little sister. She gave him a small smile, her eyes understanding.

"Come on, it won't wait for long," Yuzu urged, grabbing Ichigo's hand. Ichigo let her pull him to his feet, feeling almost childish. He rubbed his eyes of sleep, sighing tiredly.

They didn't speak, just moved together. They each grabbed a bag and went downstairs, Ichigo giving his father a tired smile.

Isshin smiled back, his own tired and grim. Ichigo knew he wanted to be the last person to tell him of Shiro's death. So he didn't bring it up, pretending to be oblivious to it all as he gave both of his sister's hugs.

"Visit often, it gets lonely around here without you," Karin told him, Ichigo smirking smugly.

"Ah, did Karin miss me?" he teased, Karin's cheeks going red with embarrassment.

"N-No! At least n-not that m-much," she stuttered out, punching his arm. It was more playful than angry so Ichigo just laughed it off, kissing her forehead before she could pull away.

"I'm sixteen you weirdo!" she hollered, Yuzu chuckling before giving him another hug.

"Renji came back into town," she told him, Ichigo nodding.

Renji had went off to be a tattoo artist, rather famous now a days. Yuzu told him his shop was going to become a reality tv show in two months, and Ichigo was proud of him. It wasn't everyday someone became a spotlight in this town.

"He'll come and visit you later. He told me so once he got word you were coming back," Yuzu told him, Ichigo smiling softly. It was wiped away though with a hard kick to the face, Ichigo falling back with a yelp.

"Dad! What the fuck!" Ichigo hollered from the ground, his father puffing out his chest like he was Japan's new superhero.

"You've gotten slow boy! I could beat you up with my pinky finger!" his father bellowed, Ichigo growling lowly at him. Sure he hadn't been hitting the gym lately, but he was an adult now! Couldn't he tone it down a bit?

Ichigo got to his feet quickly, punching him square in the face. Isshin hadn't been expecting that and yelped in pain, grasping his nose as it gushed with blood. Karin snorted and Yuzu rolled her eyes. Even though it was childish, they had missed it all.

"Dad! I am a grown man now, stop doing that!" Ichigo yelled, his father nursing his nose, raising a hand in triumph.

"That was a man's punch my boy! I'm proud!" Isshin fell to the floor with a cry of pain when Ichigo kicked his stomach for good measure, Yuzu going to his side. Ichigo just left, shaking his head at his father's antics he had missed so much. His life had been only work and no play since he had left. It felt good to finally have some interaction with other people. He put his stuff into the cab, thanking the driver for waiting so long.

The driver didn't mention anything about the commotion as Ichigo got in, driving off silently. Ichigo sighed, resting against the seat. He reached into his backpack, taking out his Mp3 player and his headphones, plugging them in. He put on the headphones before turning on the device, waiting for the first song to play.

It started off like a desert wind, the wind slowly becoming the yells of a crowd, a drum solo starting. A guitar joined in, Ichigo closing his eyes as the lyrics began.

This is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars, one of Ichigo's favorites. He let the lyrics guide his mind to past days.

He and Shiro had been close than. Ichigo smiled, remembering every detail about him. He took in a deep breath, smelling his cologne. It had been a mixture of two, and it smelt so good. Ichigo could remember pressing his nose to his neck. It had been sweaty from sex, the pale skin so delectable he couldn't help but bite it.

"Ichigo… ah stop… ima…"

"We're here." Ichigo was snapped from his sudden daydream, opening his eyes. He blinked them a few times, sitting up and looking to the driver. He was looking back at him, his eyebrow raised. To put it nicely, he wanted him to get the fuck out now.

Ichigo nodded, saying a quick thank you before getting out and getting his luggage, removing his headphones from his ears as the cab drove off.

He looked up to the apartment complex, suddenly feeling very small. He walked up to the steps, looking to the cracked pavement with a frown.

Shiro had loved running up the steps all the time.

"Come on Ichigo!"

He blinked away the memory, taking a heavy step towards the building. He went up to the receptionist, giving the lady a small smile.

"How may I help you?" the lady asked, her smile more flirtatious than helpful. Ichigo didn't even try to explain that he went for the same sex. He told her his information with a frown, using his facial expression to show that he wasn't interested. Her hopeful eyes never dimmed.

Ichigo was given his key and he walked away, entering the elevator when it opened. A man walked out, not even caring to give him a nod or small greeting. Ichigo tried not to roll his eyes for the sake of looking professional, watching as the doors closed.

"Hold the elevator please!" he heard a voice call, Ichigo putting his hand in the way to stop the doors from closing. They obediently opened, a short man in a suit walking in. Ichigo pressed the fifth floor, the man pressing the fourth.

"Thanks," the man said, Ichigo nodding. He hadn't given the man an actual glance, but out of curiosity looked him over. He was no taller than 5'7" probably, his dirty blonde hair cut to his neck. Ichigo felt he knew him and took a chance.

"Shinji?" He guessed, the man turning around. Ichigo smirked as those familiar brownish gray eyes looked to him, Shinji's thin lips stretching into a smile he used to call creepy.

"Ichigo, long time no see," Shinji greeted in turn, putting a hand to his hip.

"How has life been treating ya?" Shinji asked, his sudden smile falling as Ichigo's eyes gave away. Shinji could read anyone's eyes, and with just one glance Ichigo was laid bare before him. Ichigo looked away, pursing his lips to try and hide what Shinji had seen. The elevator dinged for Shinji's floor, but he didn't get off. Shinji nibbled his bottom lip, contemplating what he should do next. He released his lip as the doors closed, Ichigo looking back to him in confusion.

"Ichigo, would you mind if I came over?"

Ichigo sat on his couch, Shinji sitting across from him on the lover's seat. They had cups of brandy in their hands, but neither had drank yet. They just sat in silence, letting it eat at them like parasites. Well, at least Ichigo was.

Shinji was watching him, thinking of something useful to say. He had been the lawyer to put Shiro's killer behind bars. He had faced the Japanese mafia with a smile on his face in the process.

Yet, as he looked to his old friend, he couldn't find the courage he once had. Ichigo wasn't the Japanese mafia. he wasn't a killer. He was the lover of who the killer had murdered.

Shinji closed his eyes, placing his brandy down. They wouldn't get anywhere like this. He stood up, Ichigo looking up to him.

A cup of brandy fell to the floor near silently, the brownish liquid spilling onto the floor. Ichigo's cheek throbbed, his eyes wide as he stared off into space. Shinji stood in front of him, a heavy frown on his lips.

"If you knew Shiro, than you wouldn't be grieving right now." Ichigo looked to Shinji with anger and sadness, averting his eyes at his disappointed look.

"I knew hi-"

"Then you would know that the last thing he would have wanted you to do was grieve over his death. He was the man who lived knowing that life was short. He wanted everyone to live life like it was their last day." Shinji leaned down, placing both of his hands next to Ichigo's head, caging him in.

Ichigo leaned back, his eyes narrowing.

"He would slap you just for acting this way. He wanted you to be happy. I'm pretty sure his wish stands true, even now."

Ichigo felt like a child, looking away from his eyes. They were searching to deep, they were digging up too many memories.

Ichigo closed his eyes, behind his eyelids feeling like the only place he could hide.

"If I wasn't your friend I would let you wallow in your self pity. But I am so cheer the fuck up or I'll beat you up," Shinji threatened, Ichigo trying to push him away. He refused to move though, his eyes narrowing.

He was about to say something else but the words were caught in his throat. They were caught in his throat because Ichigo finally opened his eyes, and tears he had never seen before fell down his face.

"How could you understand?"

He couldn't, thats why he was trying so hard to cheer him up.

Shiro grit his teeth, pushing away. He was about to leave Ichigo to wallow in his self pity but a hand grabbed his shirt, Shinji looking over his shoulder. Ichigo took in a sharp breath, wiping away his tears.

"I don't care where you take me, but please… get me out of here." Ichigo's voice was shaking, his hand tightening in his shirt. Shinji swallowed thickly, turning slightly and grabbing his hand. His finger's loosened, releasing his shirt. Shinji gave him a small smile.

"Let's go."

Ichigo stood up with a shaky breath, wiping away his tears.

He needed to escape.

XXXHeartXXX

Ichigo slammed the cup down onto the counter, throwing his head back as his throat burned. He slammed his hand onto the table, laughing in a brighter mood. He was drunk and happy, three more shots from being sick. Shinji laughed with him, slapping his back. Ichigo had never felt so good, turning in his seat to the crowd of dancing people.

The music was blasting, felt in his toes and fingers, the smell of sweat and booze hanging low in the air. The place was packed that night, Ichigo standing up with new purpose. His confidence was alcohol driven, but still inflamed all the same.

"Come dance with me!" Ichigo yelled to Shiro over the music, the blonde shaking his head, wobbling in his seat from the movement.

"I don't wanna!" he yelled back, Ichigo grabbing his arm anyway. He pulled him into the crowd, stepping into a place they could both dance. He pressed Shinji close to his body, his hips swaying to the beat of the music. Shinji stopped struggling then, dancing and pressing against him with a giggle, shit ass wasted.

Ichigo could hardly care, leaning down and pressing his nose to his neck. He smelled of Chanel and booze, Ichigo taking in a deep whiff. He grinded against him, Shinji gasping against his ear. Ichigo shivered, kissing his neck. He was coherent enough to not leave any marks, pulling away from his neck with a small groan as Shinji's nails clawed down his back.

Shinji squeezed his ass, Ichigo grinding against him harder. They were practically fucking each other after a few more minutes of dancing, Ichigo confused when he suddenly disappeared from his grasp.

He was pulled back into a hard chest, Ichigo arching slightly when he felt a hard bulge press against his ass. His thoughts swam, the booze hitting him hard. The world slowed, Ichigo blinking sluggishly. He felt lips press against his neck, something sharp pricking his skin. The pain was sweet, Ichigo shivering as he felt a warm tongue glide over his neck.

Ichigo reached behind him, his hand finding soft hair. He fisted his hand in it all, grinding back into the man behind him.

He heard the man take in a sharp breath, the small ounce of pain from the sharp pricking as it went deeper sending him into ecstasy. Ichigo felt pain as it felt something was being drawn from him, his thighs shaking as he came so close to cumming in his pants. But then it stopped, a tongue lapping his flesh.

He turned around, his eyes widening as pale skin and blue skin appeared in his vision. His mind was fuzzy, and he knew he could hardly tell shit apart, but he recognized those eyes anywhere.

"Shiro…"

Then all of sudden they were gone, a hand grabbing his. Ichigo looked to the side, seeing Shinji who had a wide smile on his face. They left after a few more minutes of dancing, Ichigo tired and dazed.

Shinji managed to call a cab in his drunken state, the two ending up just going to his room. Ichigo managed to make it to his room after dropping an unconscious Shinji onto the couch, falling onto his bed. He was shaking, his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Goosebumps covered his entire body, cold sweat sliding down his back.

Shiro…

He was alive.

Author's note: Random inspiration thanks to Hurricane by Thirty Seconds to Mars!


	3. Chapter 3: Tear Me Apart

**Chapter 3**

"Tell me Ichigo, would you kill to save a life?" Ichigo looked to Shiro in confusion, the question a tad odd to him. He cleared his throat and answered anyway.

"It all depends on the situation and person. For my family, I would kill to save them. For you, I'll take down an entire nation," Ichigo replied, Shiro smiling softly. They were quiet once again, watching the movie Ichigo had picked. Shiro looked away, looking to ichigo's face. Ichigo blinked, feeling his eyes on him. He looked to him, seeing a question deep in Shiro's eyes.

"If given the chance, would you take the opportunity to live forever?"

"Never. I would have to watch everyone I love die." Shiro understood, looking back to the TV.

"If I was doomed to that fate, would you follow me?" Ichigo frowned, grabbing Shiro's arm and pulling him close, placing a kiss between his eyes.

"Always. I would follow you to hell and back."

Ichigo looked into Shiro's eyes, touching a hand to his cheek.

"Than, forgive me."

Ichigo frowned in confusion, his eyes widening when Shiro's skin became fog, wafting away in a softly blowing breeze. Only his eyes remained, the blue irises bleeding yellow.

They glowed in the dark, Ichigo screaming as all of sudden he was falling. The eyes became farther and farther away, taking the form of the moon.

Ichigo slammed into the ground, his eyes snapping open. He gripped his chest, his lungs burning. He gasped for breath, his entire body covered in sweat. He couldn't breathe.

"Shinji!" he gasped, rolling off his bed. He clawed the ground, feeling weak and vulnerable. Tears gushed from his eyes, his scream unable to escape as it felt one of his lungs collapsed. The pain spread all over his body, Ichigo turning onto his back.

His breathing was quick and rushed, his eyes wide in fear as he tried to breathe. His door opened, light flooding into his room. He was blinded by it all, his breathing become farther in between as he began to gasp in pitiful breaths of air.

Shinji appeared in his vision, his expression blank. But he wasn't the only one, more people flooded into the room, every single one but Shinji dressed in black robes.

"Ichigo, Ichigo," Shinji tsked, touching a hand to his neck. Ichigo felt like his entire being was thrown into flames, his eyes shutting tight as he gasped sharply.

"You are so careless," Shinji sighed, Ichigo opening his eyes when he felt something sink into his neck. This time his scream could not be ignored. Shinji's hand was inside him, sharp claws digging into his skin. Shinji snapped an artery, Ichigo bleeding out onto the floor. Shinji pulled his hand away, looking to the splotches of black blood mixed with red on his hand.

"We didn't make it in time," he sighed in disappointment, looking down to Ichigo who was coughing up black blood, his eyes wide with fear and pain. The people in robes spoke amongst themselves, Ichigo raising a hand to grab Shinji's. Shinji took it with a sad smile, squeezing it.

"Don't worry Ichigo," Shinji soothed, leaning down and licking the gaping wound he had made.

"It'll all be over soon."

Ichigo closed his eyes, hoping to God his words were true.

One of the people in robes removed their hood, his face chubby. He had a pink mustache, a small smile touching his lips.

"I promise, he will not feel a thing," the man soothed, Shinji rising up, his hand sliding from his. He turned, facing the pink haired man.

"Do what you must."

Ichigo tried to reach for him but his body could hardly move now, his eyes getting heavy. He was so cold now, a small gasp escaping his lips.

XXXFeelXXX

Hachigen looked down to the orange haired boy, a small frown touching his lips. He would have been a powerful ally, if they had made it in time. He pressed his hands together, his skin prickling with goosebumps. His body rippled, Hachigen clenching his teeth as his skin tore, fur coming out from the rips. He spread his arms out, a roar escaping his throat as his body grew, fur growing and bones breaking.

Steam escaped from his nose as he finished his transformation, looking down to the boy.

Shinji stood outside the door, the other's having left. He closed his eyes, flinching when he heard the tearing of skin. He could hear the screams as clear as day, his hand clenching into a fist.

It took everything in his to not open up that door, the blood on his hand dripping to the floor. The echo carried across the wind, yellow eyes opening.

XXXHeartXXX

Ichigo felt weightless. His eyes were heavy so he didn't try to open them. He just wanted to sleep. He took in a small breath, the smell disturbing. It smelt like blood and tar, Ichigo rolling onto his back. He felt something hot and sticky on his skin, the disturbances making it hard for him to go back to sleep.

He tried to open his eyes but failed. He tried again, seeing a dark sky. The moon was up, the surface a light yellow. Ichigo couldn't look away, never seeing something so beautiful before. He rose up, looking down when he sunk into something. His eyes widened when he saw he was sitting a pit of tar, screaming.

He pulled against it and managed to get free, standing up with shaking legs. He calmed down though when he managed to walk. Tar was pitless, yet he wasn't sinking. He lifted his foot, the tar releasing him. He looked around, seeing a bridge not far from where he was at. He walked out of the pit of tar, his feet touching onto soft grass.

He sighed in relief, the grass that of heaven to his aching feet. He walked to the bridge, lost in a daze. He couldn't remember how he got there. All he remembered he was going to the club with Shinji. He didn't remember leaving though. He frowned as he got to the bridge, seeing a small lake beneath it.

He looked down to himself. He was completely naked and covered in tar, not the best look for anybody. He walked over to the lake, thinking this was all a prank Shinji thought up. He was the worst at doing pranks, meaning he went way too far.

Ichigo stepped into the cold water, sighing softly. He wiped the tar off his body, having to use his nails when it proved to be near impossible. He stayed in there for what seemed like forever, the tar proving a lot harder to get off than on.

"Hey!" Ichigo looked up, seeing a young lady standing on the hill that led up to the bridge. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, unsure as to why she could have spotted him.

"Were you the one to get out of that pit?" she asked, Ichigo nodding. He had feeling she couldn't really see him so spoke instead.

"Yeah, my friend pranked me," he told her, the lady smiling. She stepped into the light of a street lamp, Ichigo raising an eyebrow at her green hair. She looked to be no older than fifteen, Ichigo raising a hand when she tried to get closer.

"I'm kind of naked right now, so if you have some spare clothes that would be nice," he told her, the girl's smile falling.

"I apologize but i don't. And by friend do you mean Shinji?" the girl asked, Ichigo's sudden hopes and anger rising.

He was going to choke him when he got his hands on him.

"Yeah," he replied, the girl's eyes widening.

"Ichigo?" she asked, Ichigo nodding, glad that someone recognized him.

"Yeah."

The girl looked up to the bridge. She signaled for someone, Ichigo surprised when he saw Shinji. His eyes were wide saucers, unbelieving.

"Hey Shinji, why did you prank me like that man!" Ichigo yelled, Shinji not saying a word.

The girl smiled, taking a few more steps closer, at the lakes edge.

"He didn't prank you Ichigo, you went missing three days ago. Everyone has been out looking for you," the girl told him, Ichigo frowning in confusion.

"What do you remember last?" the girl asked, Ichigo shrugging his shoulders. It was getting a little too cold in the water.

"I went to the club with Shinji. I don't remember leaving though," Ichigo told her, the girl smiling. She waved to someone on the bridge.

The SWAT team that had been standing there unbeknownst to Ichigo lowered their guns, backing down and leaving.

The girl looked back to Ichigo who just looked more confused.

"We believe you were drugged then kidnapped. The knews thought you would be dead, but we found you thank God," the girl explained in relief, Ichigo nodding with a small smile of his own. He didn't remember anything, but he was just glad he wasn't dead. He was given a towel, Shinji staying with him as he toweled dry and put on some spare clothes Shinji gave him.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Ichigo asked, Shinji looking to him. He looked like he was trying to convince himself he was dreaming.

"You've been gone for so long, I had thought…" Shinji became silent, Ichigo frowning. He put on the clothes, a pair of shorts and a wife beater. It wasn't much, but a lot better than just wearing nothing. He followed Shinji up to the bridge, a single car waiting.

The girl stood by the driver's seat. Shinji stopping. Ichigo stopped walking, looking to Shinji with question.

"Forgive me Ichigo."

Ichigo was about to ask what he meant but then a large arm wrapped around his chest, a cloth put over his nose. Ichigo took in a whiff by accident, his eyes becoming heavy and his body limp.

Shinji looked to Ichigo like he was an alien as he was put into the car, looking down to the tar pit. He had watched as the pieces that remained of him were thrown into it. He watched as they slowly gathered back together.

He should have expected this, after all, Ichigo had never been human to begin with. He had just hoped he would be able to hide the truth just a tad longer.

**Author's note: Kind of rushed, but I'm trying to put it like one would an anime. Please review and tell me what you think of it, would help my muse and confidence. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Let Me See

**Chapter 4**

"Should we be doing this?" Shinji asked in a low hiss, Mashiro nodding. Her brown eyes were narrowed, her posture stiff as she drove across the freeway.

"Yamamoto has given his order Shinji. You are no longer Ichigo's protector anyway. Stop worrying."

Shinji grit his teeth at the not so fond memory she brung up, looking over his shoulder to Ichigo who was asleep in the back seat.

"He may not remember, but we cannot risk it." Shinji had looked away, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"You knew from the day he was conceived this would happen. We no longer have control over him. All we can do is keep him on our side until it is time. He has already fallen for a vampire, we cannot have him choose their side. The prophecy that has been writt-"

"He is not just something you can keep in a cage!" Shinji growled, losing himself to his anger. Yamamoto stood, his eyes opening to show grave sympathy.

"You have forgotten what he truly is Shinji. You have made him your friend without thinking of the consequences. Until we are sure he is on our side, he will be something we will keep in a cage."

Shinji looked away, grinding his teeth together to try and control his anger. Yamamoto stepped down from his chair, putting a hand to his shoulder.

"I take the duties of being his protector off your shoulders my old friend. Mashiro will take your place once he is recaptured."

The memory faded away, Shinji touching a hand to Ichigo's head.

He had done everything he could.

"Shinji!" His eyes darted to the road but it was too late. The car stopped suddenly, the back end rising up from the force. Shinji grabbed hold of the door handle, his eyes wide with shock and fright. The car wa suspended in the air for a second before falling back down onto the ground, Shinji grunting from the sudden jolt that shook the car.

He looked back to Ichigo to see if he was alright. Besides having a small bump on his head, he seemed just fine. Shinji jumped when his car door was suddenly tore off, blood red eyes staring him down. Sharp white teeth grinned at him.

Shinji yelped when he was grabbed by his collar and pulled out, Mashiro screaming when she was pulled out herself.

"I wonder, who let the dogs out?"

Shinji grunted when a strong arm was wrapped around his neck, his eyes darting around, counting all those who surrounded them.

Five to his left, two to his right. Three in front of the car and four behind him. He looked to Mashiro, her eyes wide with fear. Shinji grit his teeth when the arm tightened.

Why would Yamamoto put Ichigo in the hands of a newbie? He should have been less careless!

"We heard you're carrying a very important package," a blue haired guy sneered, walking over to Shinji with slow deliberate steps. He grabbed his chin, raising his head and forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Mind telling me what it is?"

"You shouldn't play with food," the one holding him tsked, Shinji flinching when he ran a claw over his neck.

Twelve seconds.

"Him? He is too small to even be an appetizer!"

Eleven seconds.

Shinji spit at the blue haired man, his sneer falling. A short man behind him with blonde hair and bucked teeth laughed, the blue haired man slapping him. Shinji swore he heard bones break but the boy just laughed harder.

Ten seconds.

"Stupid newbies. They are so drunk off of blood that they could hardly fucking speak."

Nine seconds.

"Grimmjow, I think you've lost sight of what we have come here to obtain."

Eight seconds.

A pale man walked from the front of the car, his yellow eyes glowing in the dark. His lips were pulled into a frown, but they hiked up into a smirk when his alien eyes landed on Shinji.

Seven seconds.

"Why if it isn't Shinji! I remember so much about you!"

Six seconds.

The pale man walked up to Shinji, his smirk becoming a sneer.

"But you wouldn't remember the low life who fucked our precious Ichigo, would you?"

Five seconds.

"I remember enough to know that you are no better than the low life scum I met all those years ago."

Four seconds.

The pale man laughed, his laugh hysterical like a mad man.

"Oh don't tell me you actually remember me!"

Three seconds.

"How could I not? Ichigo was so fond of you."

Two seconds.

"Really? Then tell me Shinji, if you knew this would happen, why did you never take him away?"

One.

Shiro leaned in close, his lips brushing his ear.

"Can it be that you have a soft spot for our little Ichigo?"

Shinji jumped up, kicking Shiro in the gut. He stumbled back, the arm around his throat tightened but Shinji grabbed his wrist, pressing hard on the pressure point. He heard a bone snap from the pressure, the man pulling away with a scream.

Shinji looked to Shiro, running straight towards him when his lips pulled into a smirk.

"He was never yours from the beginning!"

Shinji's skin and clothes tore, replaced with fur, his bones snapping as his body changed, the pain well known. He landed on top of Shiro, pushing him down to the ground with a snarl, his brown eyes narrowed. His body was larger and covered in brownish golden fur, his black claws clasped around Shiro's throat.

Shiro's smirk was ever present, his eyes lidded as they searched his.

"Go ahead Shinji, take the one thing Ichigo loved the most. Break the rules and lets see what you proud Yamamoto will do." Shinji growled, his claws digging lightly into his skin.

He wanted so bad to do what he said. He wanted to erase his disgusting carcass from the world, away from Ichigo. But, there were some things even he couldn't do.

"I will honor the contract," Shinji growled, releasing him. He took a step back, shrinking from his large size, his fur fluttering away in a soft breeze. He shook his entire body, his bones snapping back in place.

"But you are to leave this place. Unless Ichigo chooses you, you cannot take him," Shinji reminded him, Shiro grinning broadly.

"Indeed my old friend. I was just dropping by to say hello," Shiro said innocently, turning his back on him.

"But do remember, the same rule goes for yourself. Careful where you cage him Shinji. Animals do not pace in their cages out of boredom." With that Shiro and his followers were gone, Shinji looking to the wrecked car.

He looked to Mashiro who had remained unharmed, her eyes stoic. He wasn't the only one who wanted to kill that monster. He got a towel to cover his naked body, walking over to the car and retrieving his phone. He dialed a number he knew by heart, putting the phone to his ear. He looked to an unconscious Ichigo, closing his eyes for a brief second. By the third ring someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Urahara, I have a favor to ask of you."

XXXHeartXXX

Ichigo woke up with a quick jolt. He sat up with wide eyes, his hand clenching the blanket that covered his legs. The nightmare he had slowly faded from memory though as his mind finally started to go into the motions of his daily routine.

He stood up with a yawn, shivering at the cold that suddenly attacked him. Dad always kept the heater on so he couldn't understand why it was so cold. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He looked around, suddenly feeling very lost.

This wasn't his room. Before he could get alarmed the shoji was pushed open, Shinji standing in the doorway. A small smile was set on his lips, but Ichigo could tell it was fake. He didn't move from where he stood, letting the silence stretch on.

He had a million questions, and he wanted every single one answered.

"What happened on the bridge?"

"Ichigo you should si-"

"No Shinji. I was gagged with chloroform after apparently gone missing for three days! That is not how a person, no a friend treats his best friend after finding him!"

Shinji was silent, his lips pursed as he seemed to be mulling the words over and over in his head. This only made Ichigo angry and impatient.

He didn't want half vomited lies, he wanted answers.

"Where's my family?" he asked, Shinji's tense posture relaxing slightly.

"Home, I have yet to tell them of your return," Shinji told him, Ichigo taking a step towards him.

"Let me speak to them," Ichigo urged, Shinji shaking his head with a frown.

"I can't do that."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, walking up to him. His eyes were narrowed in anger and confusion, betrayal lurking beneath it all.

"Then what can you do Shinji? Or is that even who you actually are?" Shinji looked up to him with cold eyes, something Ichigo had never seen before.

He was the party animal, the weirdo, the life of the party, the jokester, hell even the flirt. But he was never cold. Ichigo took a step back, turning his back to him.

"To think I actually believed you were my friend," Ichigo chuckled, Shinji straightening up from his slouched position.

"I am your friend."

"Than prove it! Give me answers! My family! Some fucken lies for all I give a shit about!" Ichigo growled, turning to him with narrowed eyes. Shinji stared into his eyes for a long while before looking away, Ichigo's hopes falling.

"Even if I could, I would be of no help." Ichigo lowered his eyes, feeling very much alone in this world now.

"As a friend, I am trying to protect you." Ichigo looked back up to him, that question held in his eyes. But the words felt they needed to be spoken, Ichigo looking into Shinji's eyes.

"Protect me from what, Shinji?" Ichigo felt a cold shiver run down his spine as Shinji closed his eyes. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted Shinji to be there for him. But how things looked, his wish was not going to be answered today.

"Sit, there is a long talk ahead of us."

Ichigo sat down on his futon, Shinji sitting on the floor near the door, his eyes closing for a second as he gathered it all up in his mind.

"Where do you wish me to start?" Shinji asked, Ichigo looking down to his hands.

"What happened that led up to this."

Shinji was quiet for a long moment. He took in a deep breath, placing his hands flat on his thighs.

"That night at the club, you entered a world you were never supposed to know about."

Shinji explained the best way he could, his eyes never opening. Ichigo was almost glad.

Ichigo's expression was blank as he spoke, his eyes misted over as he thought back to that night.

"If given the chance, would you take the opportunity to live forever?"

"Never. I would have to watch everyone I love die."

Shiro became silent after telling him everything. He felt the tension in the air rise when he spoke about what he had done, a small pang of pain running through his chest. Ichigo remained silent through the entire thing, his breathing alone too silent to hear.

He was waiting for a slap, a punch, a kick. He was waiting for Ichigo to release his anger out on him. But after a long while nothing happened.

"Did you do what you did to save me, or stop me from going onto their side?" Ichigo asked slowly. Shinji opened his eyes, looking into his friends eyes. They were not mad, not sad, and not afraid of the monster Shinji had told him he was. He was calm, stoic. Shinji wasn't sure if that was bad or good.

"To save you. The last thing I wanted to see was you die like that."

Ichigo nodded, standing up.

"So Shiro is…"

Ichigo couldn't say alive, but Shinji understood what he meant.

"Yes."

Ichigo clenched his hands into fists, looking to Shinji with narrowed eyes.

"I promise I'll stay on your side forever." Shinji sighed in relief, his eyes closing.

"But only if you let me see Shiro one more time."

Shinji's eyes snapped open.

He should have expected that.

"If I was doomed to that fate, would you follow me?"

"Always. I would follow you to hell and back."

**Author's note: I guess ichigo ain't ever going to get over his love even knowing what Shiro is. Then again he was calm with Shinji in the room after knowing he had him killed. One strange kid. **


	5. Chapter 5: Soul I Leave

**Chapter 5**

"The boy, are you sure he speaks the truth?" Shinji nodded, his eyes remaining on the floor. Small whispers echoed throughout the room, Shinji ignoring each one. It was just all doubts and words of fear and anger, not exactly the answers he wanted that moment.

Yamamoto sat back in his seat, staring down at Shinji's kneeling form.

"All in favor of this?"

A few hands went up, the few outnumbered sadly. But Yamamoto's words would be final, despite what the other's thought.

"For one day, Ichigo is given full freedom to interact with Shiro how he sees fit. Inform Shiro that none of our people will interfere, and neither can his own." Yamamoto stood, raising a hand to silence the outbursts that followed.

"If we can trust this Ichigo, then he will return. If he does not…"

Shinji flinched when he felt a sudden pressure push him down, his arms shaking to keep him up.

"War will be called. We cannot have the same mistake repeated, now can we Shinji?'

The pressure was removed and Shinji was left in the room with weak knees and a heavy conscious. He was hoping, praying to God to help set their path straight. But sadly, the God's had left this war to them.

**XXXHeartXXX**

Ichigo looked out the window of the limo, watching the scenery roll by. It took Shinji a couple days to give him a yes, but when he said he could go see Shiro for an entire day, he couldn't stop his smile of happiness and relief.

He didn't know what he was, what he was worth, but he could go through all of it happy after at least holding Shiro one more time. He knew what Shiro was, he knew he could hurt him. He didn't want to pull Twilight shit from his ass, but he knew the Shiro he loved was still in there.

It was eleven thirty in the morning, a lot earlier than he had expected to go. They were seriously going to give him a whole day with him. From twelve in the morning to twelve at night. He had slept most of yesterday, and was wide awake now. They stopped in front of a large building, Ichigo looking to it with awe.

No one was going to intervene. He wouldn't be taken away, wouldn't be told what to do or say. He would just be with Shiro.

He got out of the car when the driver opened his door, looking to the large building.

"Sir, Shiro-sama has asked for you to meet him up in the penthouse," the driver told him, handing him a card key. Ichigo nodded slowly, the driver waiting till he got into the building before driving off.

God protect that boys soul.

Ichigo walked in with a look of awe, the receptionist looking to him with keen eyes. His attire wasn't exactly rich, so he already knew he stood out like a sore thumb. He kept on walking though, ignoring her dark eyes. He looked to the elevator, seeing they would need a keycard to get in.

He pulled out the one he was given, sliding it through the slot with ease. The elevators opened, Ichigo walking in. He looked to the receptionist but she had gone back to doing her work, obviously at ease at sight of the card.

Ichigo thought as the doors closed, that rich people were lunatics in fine clothing.

He was the only one in the elevator, giving it a sorta creepy atmosphere. He was waiting for the wires that were pulling it up to snap, or for some old lady to enter and start screaming about dead people.

He didn't experience any of that though. The elevator went all the way up to the penthouse without one stop. He tried not to jump when the elevator dinged, the doors opening to show a dark room. The last thing Ichigo wanted to do was step into it.

He heard a clap though, the lights turning on. Ichigo felt his entire world stop.

Shiro stood right in front of him, his lips pulled into a grin.

Ichigo didn't want to move, stiff when Shiro grabbed his arm and gently coaxed him from the elevator, the doors closing silently behind him. Ichigo knew what he was, knew that he was the one who was starting this war. He knew that this would be his last night with him.

He had daydreamed he would kiss him when he first saw him, but once he saw those fangs, that dream dissipated.

In body, this wasn't Shiro anymore.

He took in a deep breath, unsure of what to do. Shiro decided to take the lead, loosening his fingers on his arm. Then his fingers trailed down his skin, Ichigo shivering. Shiro removed his hand completely, taking a step back.

"Hello, Ichigo."

He didn't want to be called that. He didn't want to be called by his name. He wanted to be called love, dear, babe, baby, sugar, he didn't give a shit. He didn't want to be called by his name like they were strangers. The Shiro he knew he was no stranger to.

Ichigo lunged forward, his arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him close, their lips connecting instantly. Shiro ran his hands over his sides then his back, tearing his shirt to feel his skin. Ichigo tilted his head to the side and parted his lips, his tongue forcing its way into Shiro's mouth. He moaned at his taste, pressing closer as he frantically tried to feel and taste all of him.

His taste was so unique, spicy but bitter. No food could explain, no blood or toothpaste. It was just Shiro, and Ichigo wanted more of it. He took off what remained of his shirt, Shiro's back pressing into the wall as they began to walk backwards, Ichigo breathing in through his nose, trying to make the kiss last.

Shiro picked him up, Ichigo's legs wrapping around his waist. He could feel his heat like he was alive, felt his hands roam all over his body and make goosebumps form on his skin. His fingers tore off the button to his jeans after a long fight, Ichigo gasping as he was suddenly dropped. His head was cradled before it could hit the ground, Shiro reconnecting their kiss with a hungry moan.

"Now?" he whispered as he pulled away, Ichigo nodding his head, biting his lip to contain his sounds of pleasure. He arched up when Shiro took off his jeans, shivering when his hands slid up his bare thighs.

"Commando?" Shiro asked against his lips, Ichigo turning his head away with a moan when he ran a thumb over the head of his cock, shaking as small kisses were placed on his neck.

"Shiro," Ichigo whimpered, arching up when he ran his tongue over his nipple, Ichigo releasing a yelp when he bit down. The pain translated to pleasure though, Ichigo holding his head there. He moaned he stroked him, his breath hot against his neck.

Ichigo reached down, grabbing his hand. He led his hand to his hole, pressing a finger against it to signal he wanted more. Shiro pulled away, sliding down his body till he got to his ass.

Ichigo felt a tad insecure with him down there, but all insecurities were all wiped away once he felt his tongue lick his hole. The sensation was foreign and beautiful, the only two words he was able to use to explain it all.

He raised his hips slightly, his mouth falling open as Shiro grabbed his hips and lifted him higher, his tongue delving inside. Ichigo moaned loudly, crying out in pleasure when he felt his fingers push in.

"Can I?" Shiro whispered, Ichigo panting as he slowly slid back up his body, his eyes lidded with pleasure and wonder. He had forgotten how Shiro used to make him feel.

"Inside," Ichigo whispered, Shiro nodding. He stripped bare, sparing the erotic show. He was between Ichigo's legs in a heartbeat, putting them onto his shoulders, spitting into his hand before rubbing the saliva onto the tip of his hard cock. Ichigo realized he was about to be taken in front of the elevator, on the floor, but he could hardly find a reason to care as he felt the hot head against his anus.

He closed his eyes as he pushed in, his hands clenching into fists. It was so hot and so good, the best pain he had ever felt. He would travel across oceans just to feel it again. Ichigo opened his eyes when Shiro's hips touched his ass.

He felt lost at that moment. Staring up at Shiro he felt like it was their first time again in his room, Ichigo reaching up and wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. He pulled him down, panting against his lips. He grinned sexily, pecking his lips. He had remembered that Shiro told him he loved him that day. Ichigo only wish he had beat him to the punch.

"I love you," he whispered, Shiro chuckling low against his lips. Ichigo wasn't the only one laid bare, Shiro's own unbeating heart calling to him, Shiro feeling it's heavy weight once again.

"I love you too," he whispered back, kissing Ichigo with all the love he could muster. He pulled out till only the head remained, pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you Ichigo," Shiro panted as he thrust back in hard, Ichigo arching with a moan. He felt overwhelmed already, his eyes burning with tears. He looked down to where they were joined together, looking away with a shy cry. He pressed his nose against Shiro's shoulder, hiding away from it all.

He couldn't hide away from the pleasure it caused him though, saliva sliding down onto Shiro's skin. Shiro grabbed his hair, using some of his inhuman strength to fuck him harder, pulling Ichigo down to the ground by his hair. Ichigo groaned, his eyes opening into mere slits as the pleasure speared him over and over again.

His chest was arched up, this position letting Shiro gain the perfect angle, drool sliding down Ichigo's cheek as his prostate was hit over and over. Shiro slowed down and grinded hard against him, raising his body up with each one. Ichigo clawed his back, his eyes closing tight.

"S-Shiro!" he gasped brokenly, the knot in his stomach slowly tearing. Shiro thrust into him hard three times before grinding against him, arching up and his head falling back.

Ichigo screamed out his ecstasy as Shiro's climax triggered his own, his vision flashing white even though his eyes were shut tight. Shiro fell ontop of him and nearly splitting him in half, Ichigo's thighs shaking against his neck and shoulders.

"I missed you so much."

Ichigo experienced heaven that morning. No surface was left clean or unfucked on. They did it all over the penthouse until they managed to get to the bedroom, the two experiencing their final explosions of bliss.

Ichigo fell against the sheets with a grunt, panting heavily as Shiro fell beside him. Ichigo was sure he didn't need to breathe, but was glad that Shiro was panting as heavily as he was. He chuckled despite himself, turning onto his side and pressing his nose into Shiro's ribs. Shiro snorted with laughter, pushing him away before rolling on top of him.

"I love you, so much," Shiro whispered, Ichigo smiling tiredly. Unknown to him, it was the most beautiful, stupid smile that Shiro had ever seen. He wanted to wake up everyday to see that smile. Shiro's smiled slowly fell, his eyes blinking in a sudden realization.

Ichigo frowned, cupping his cheek with a hand, bringing Shiro back to him.

"Where did you go?" Ichigo asked, Shiro smiling softly.

"Just thinking of what it would be like to wake up with you next to me," he whispered, Ichigo's eyebrows furrowing. He didn't want to be reminded that he was going to have to leave.

He leaned up, kissing his lips. He pulled him down with him, feeling something cold on his skin. He looked down, seeing dog tags hanging from Shiro's neck. He laid back, picking up the tags and twirling them between his fingers.

One read Ichigo Kurosaki, while the other read, Shirosaki Kuro. Ichigo smiled softly, remembering when they had gotten them made. They had almost been enrolled into the military but after a stern talk from his father, they didn't. But they managed to get these dog tags before leaving the station. Ichigo had remembered giving him his, so he wouldn't forget about him.

He looked up into Shiro's eyes that had been watching him silently for a minute.

"What happened to you?" Ichigo whispered, Shiro tensing on top of him. He slowly relaxed though, resting his head on his chest with a sigh. Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair, silently waiting for him to tell him. It took a while before he began to talk.

"My family had lived in peace with vampires since the beginning of the Roman Empire. Cleopatra was a vampire, though back then walking in the sun had been a very well known adaption. But anyway, she met Caesar, the ruler of Rome. Caesar had been my very great grandfather."

Ichigo snorted at that, Shiro chuckling.

"He married Cleopatra, and together had one son, his name Caesarion. He was born a vampire, apart of the fact the first born was supposed to die before birth. But something went wrong when Caesarion mated with a human female. She died before given the ability to give birth. He was unable to sire any children without killing the woman. But that wasn't mentioned in the history books."

Ichigo smiled, kissing his head. Shiro kissed his nipple, smirking when Ichigo mumbled a no.

"He created an alliance with her family, which had been a group of slaves at the time. They were all bastard children of Caesar's father. To speed things up, the alliance lasted for many years, and after three hundred, a rule was made. Since the vampires, which grew in number every day, needed to feed but didn't want to kill the innocent. So, every year, after feasting everyday on animals, a child was given to them to feast on."

Ichigo's eyes went a little wide at that, his blood running a little cold. Shiro noticed and rubbed small circles on his pubic bone, soothing him.

"The night before I was found in the ditch, my little sister was chosen to be the sacrifice. I had known little about our alliance with vampires, so when I walked into my little sister's room to see if she had washed up before going to bed, only to see it empty, I went looking for her."

Ichigo frowned, his hand slowly sliding down to his back.

"I found her in that same ditch, her body in pieces. They had feasted and left her there to burn away once the sun rose. I had thought she had been raped and murdered and went looking for who had done it. The problem was that they had never actually left yet."

Ichigo felt he should say something but remained quiet, rubbing the soft contours of his spine.

"They had feasted on me until I was near dead, but when an elder tasted my blood, he saw in a vision something he called beautiful. He turned me, but the sun was rising so they left. I thought I would burn, having seen my own sister do so. But when the sun touched me, all I felt was warmth."

The knot between Ichigo's eyebrows loosened, his fingers stopping their soothing massage.

"I was sure I was just sleeping, but my heart had stopped. I had gained a trait that had been lost in time, so now, I am considered the new Emperor of the vampire race."

Shinji rose up, kissing Ichigo's nose.

"And all I thought was, that with this power I could get you back. But after learning about the contract between the two species, werewolf and vampire, my hopes had fallen. Caesar had been the first one like you, and he had chosen vampires. And now, in this life, you have chosen werewolves."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, suddenly feeling like an old pedophile.

"I'm your grandfather?" he asked, Shiro laughing as he rolled off of him.

"No, you just happen to carry the same curse he had all those years ago," he laughed, Ichigo frowning.

"What is my curse?" Ichigo asked quietly, Shiro going silent. He looked to him, a tad confused.

"They never told you?" he whispered, Ichigo shaking his head. Shiro rose up, suddenly very serious.

"When Caesar fell, so did the world. It's just that no one noticed. There were storms, all over the planet. Animals died without any reason. He was the Soul. The Planets soul. He balanced out all life, and kept it going. With a vampire, that balance could have lasted until it was passed to his child. But his son was born a vampire and he died before airing another, so the Soul returned to the planet. Now, Ichigo, you are the Soul. And for your power to be passed down, you have to mate with a female werewolf. That was the contract."

Ichigo stopped breathing.

"What am I supposed to be doing now?" he whispered, Shiro frowning against his skin.

"You have to set the world back in balance. But to do so, you have to let me go."

Ichigo sat up, Shiro moving off from him and sitting up next to him.

"To set bac-"

"Shut up." Shiro's eyes widened as Ichigo turned to him, his eyes narrowed.

"I pull strings to get us this one day, and already you're talking about leaving me?" Shiro swallowed thickly as Ichigo got onto all fours, the blanket sliding off his back and exposing his body. He was so perfect, so god like in that moment that he took Shiro's breath away.

"Right now, stop fucking talking about this Planet bullshit." Ichigo lunged pinning Shiro down to the bed.

"Fuck me instead," Ichigo husked against his lips, Shiro's frown tugging up into a smirk. All day, food and sleep were forgotten. But love, and passion was a memory that was going to live on for a lifetime.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Flower, The Pup, The Sea

**Chapter 6**

**Author's note: A lot longer than my normal chapter's but I like it. Hope you like it too!**

Ichigo woke up slowly. His body was sore but it felt good, Ichigo sighing through his nose as he cuddled further into the blankets. He felt a hand slide up his thigh, a small smile touching his lips. He looked over his shoulder, smiling wide when he saw Shiro.

"Morning," he whispered, Shiro smiling back. He gently pulled him onto his back, rolling on top of him with a grunt. He became boneless, Ichigo gasping when the air was suddenly knocked out of him.

"Shiro," he giggled, pushing against him with laughter. His eyes accidentally looked to the clock, Ichigo's blood going cold.

11:50.

"We only have ten minutes," he whispered, Shiro lifting his head.

"Wanna see how far we can get?" he whispered, Ichigo's cheeks becoming red. He nodded after a minute of thought, Shiro putting a hand over his member. The blankets were in the way, but the friction as he rubbed strangely felt good to Ichigo who arched with a moan. He felt dizzy but went with the flow, finding himself sitting on Shiro's face.

Ichigo couldn't find the will to be embarrassed even though everything screamed he should, placing his arms on the windowsill. He could feel Shiro's tongue over his hole, his ass hovering just slightly over his mouth so he wouldn't suffocate him. Ichigo didn't know why he enjoyed licking him there, but he couldn't help but moan as he felt the wet sliding of his tongue.

The wetness he left behind would become cold and Ichigo would rise up slightly, but then Shiro would grab his waist and pull him back down, licking over that place. Ichigo shivered with a whimper, his mouth falling open as his thighs began to shake.

Just from the feeling he was getting hard, his hand reaching down and stroking his cock. He rose up slightly with a moan when Shiro nipped his skin, looking down to him. His eyes at first were locked on his ass, but they turned up, the once blue eyes now a beautiful yellow. Ichigo shivered, crying out when his tongue slid deeper, a finger teasing its way in.

"Oh god," Ichigo whispered with a shiver, the finger working its way deep, sending sweet tingles all over his body. His sharp nails hurt him a little but the pain felt so good, Ichigo clutching the windowsill as he threw his head back.

Shiro closed his eyes when hot cum spurted onto his face, Ichigo trying hard not to fall on him. He looked down to Shiro, chuckling breathily when he saw his tongue lap out to taste his cum. Ichigo scooted back, pressing his ass against Shiro's cock, rubbing against it as he lapped at his own cum on his face.

Shiro licked his tongue, Ichigo thrusting it into his mouth. Right when Shiro was about to position his cock to enter him, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Ichigo frowned, looking to the clock.

12:00.

He rose up slightly, looking down to Shiro with a frown of sadness and anger.

He didn't want to leave him. He wanted to stay with him forever. But sadly Shiro coaxed him off his sensitive cock, getting dressed as did Ichigo in clothing he gave him. It was more of an object of love, rather than because he had tore his clothing. Ichigo opened the door, seeing Shinji standing there.

Leave, he wanted to say, leave and never come back. But instead he forced a smile, Shinji returning a more sincere one. Ichigo raised a finger, Shinji turning away. Ichigo walked quickly over to Shiro, his arms embracing him.

"Bye baby," Shiro whispered against his lips, Ichigo closing his eyes as he pressed his nose to his neck. He breathed in deeply, taking in that smell that had always been so unique. He pulled away and kissed him.

The kiss was desperate and messy, but at that moment it felt like it just should be. This was going to be their last moments together, and the last thing Ichigo wanted to do was say good bye. He pulled away, pressing a hand to his chest, feeling for something that wasn't there. He leaned up, his lips barely brushing his. He grit his teeth, pulling himself away.

"Bye."

With that Ichigo turned away, trying hard not to cry as he brushed past Shinji, the short man looking to Shiro. His yellow eyes narrowed at him, Shinji's lips pulling up into a smirk.

"Enjoy being alone bloodsucker."

Ichigo slammed the door closed, the driver from the day before looking into the mirror. He looked away out of respect as Ichigo finally broke down, hunching over as he put his head in his hands. Shinji got in, putting a hand on Ichigo's back. He frowned when Ichigo pulled away, his sobbing stopping silently. He sat back up slowly, wiping his eyes.

Shinji felt like a foreigner as Ichigo fixed himself, the sign of his sadness suddenly gone.

"Let's go," Ichigo ordered, the driver nodding. He took off slowly, Shinji unable to look away from ichigo. He had never seen his friend cry. He had never been so weak and hopeless. At that moment, he wondered if all of this was worth it.

XXXHeartXXX

Shinji stood in front of Yamamoto, Ichigo next to him. Today was the day of Knowing. They would test to see if Ichigo could even touch the power he harbored. In front of him was a flower that had yet to bloom, a young dying pup, and a small clear glass of water. These same things had been put in front of Ceasar. He had made the flower bloom, healed the pup, and turned the water into fresh air.

They were not easy tasks, and it took him an entire decade to finish. Then again, he had started when he was very young. Ichigo was an adult.

Ichigo's eyes were downcast, drawn away from the task. Shinji glanced to him, frowning when he saw his eyes misted over.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto's voice was a low rumble that dragged Ichigo from his thoughts, his brown eyes blinking into awareness. Yamamoto stood, pressing his cane onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Today, you are to complete three tasks. These three tasks will determine if you are in fact ready to do what we have asked. If not, you will return everyday till you can complete them."

Ichigo had stopped listening.

"First, make the flower bloom. Second, heal the sick pup. Third, turn the water into fresh air."

Ichigo looked to the pup, frowning when he saw that he could barely stand. It looked like his back legs were messed up, Ichigo taking a step towards it. When no one protested he continued till he stood in front of the pup that was placed on a small wooden table. He kneeled, touching a folded leg.

The pup looked to him, it's eyes heavy with sleep. Ichigo felt like if he didn't hurry, he wouldn't last long.

"The flower first."

Ichigo sent a glare to Yamamoto, standing up and kneeling in front of the table the flower pot was set on. He stared at it for a long moment.

What was he supposed to do?

He didn't want to ask so decided to talk to it.

"I wonder what flower you are," he whispered, touching the flower pot. Nothing responded, but he had expected such. He ran a finger over the smooth dirt, closing his eyes.

'I don't know what to do,' he thought, smoothing the dirt again. 'But it would be nice if you could try and do what they ask.'

Nothing happened again and Ichigo tried not to frown in anger. he knew he was not that patient. he couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Shiro's voice tell him he should at least try to have just a little patience. He felt something press against the pad of his finger, his eyes opening. But then the thing disappeared, Ichigo removing his finger. There was nothing.

"I-I feel w-weak."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sound of a small voice in his head, his hand leaving the dirt completely. He felt like something was cut off, leaving him feeling weak and alone. He put a finger back to the dirt, tilting his head to the side.

'Was that you?' he asked through his mind, but there was no reply.

"Why do you feel weak?" he asked aloud, immediately feeling stupid for it. He tried not to look around to see the faces of the people around him, concentrating back on the flower pot.

He tried to think back to how he had triggered that voice, sighing deeply. He let his mind wander for a moment, thinking to the puppy when it had looked up to him. He smiled softly when it reminded him of Shiro, his chest hurting.

'Maybe he would have made you feel stronger.'

He jolted when he felt that soft push again, his mind shocked. Once his thoughts were diverted from earlier, the small push disappeared. Ichigo frowned, feeling like he understood something.

'Shiro. Is that it? Is he the one that is helping us?'

There was no response, but the small push returned. Ichigo smirked, feeling confident now. But with his rise in confidence, the push disappeared. Ichigo felt frustrated now, wanting to throw the pot away. But then he remembered something Shiro had once told him.

"A plant has a soul Ichigo. It can feel pain and emotions just as we can. Wouldn't you not want to bloom if the only emotion you were shown was disregard?"

Ichigo felt slightly bad after that, looking down to the dirt.

"I guess not everyone can understand huh?" he asked aloud, feeling ridiculous once again. But with those words, the push returned, a small cry echoing in his ears.

"I-I'm s-scared. I-It's d-dark."

Ichigo frowned, smoothing out the dirt once again, a small leaf shown, Ichigo smiling.

"You have to come out," he encouraged aloud, feeling even stupider. But no one judged him, the little leaf growing just a tad bigger.

"I-I can't." Ichigo smiled, touching a finger to the plant. He looked to the glass of water, standing up. He picked up the glass, looking around, ignoring the others in the room.

A flower needed sun and water he knew, and the only window was up real high.

"Shinji open the window," Ichigo ordered, Shinji confused but doing as told. The light landed on the plant directly, Ichigo pouring a little bit of water on it and around it.

"There," he sighed as he kneeled again, petting the small leaf with a smile. He felt like he was talking to a child, his smile becoming a grin.

"Can you come out now?" Ichigo moved his finger away when the plant began to grow, a stem coming out. It grew slow but a lot quicker than it normally would, Ichigo touching a soft pedal as a full flower blossomed. It was a beautiful red lily, one of Ichigo's favorite flowers.

"It's so beautiful." Ichigo's grin became a warm smile as the once weak voice was stronger, swearing the flower tilted a tad towards him.

"Thank you."

Ichigo gasped when the flower was picked, the warmth he had felt slowly fading. Ichigo stood with anger, the flower slowly dying in the mans hands. Ichigo raised his hand to slap him, but Shinji stood in front of him, the man who had picked the flower handing it to someone so it could be thrown away.

It felt like his child had been murdered.

"Ichigo, it's alright," Shinji soothed, pointing towards the puppy.

"He needs help too," Shinji urged, Ichigo growling lowly at him.

"So what? I save him and you kill him too?" Ichigo was furious, and with his fury, the pup began to whimper loudly, Ichigo looking to it. It's legs seemed to slowly be twisted, Ichigo's anger shifting to horror. With the shift it's legs were left alone, the pup going silent, seeming even weaker.

Ichigo felt like a monster.

He had done that, hadn't he?

"He needs help, Ichigo you have to help him," Shinji urged, Ichigo looking to him with wide eyes of fear and horror. He nodded slowly though, walking over to the pup. He touched a shaking hand to it's leg, pulling it away quickly when it yelped.

What had he done?

The water began to boil, Ichigo looking to it with terrified eyes. He covered his ears as the pup began to whimper again, tears falling down his cheeks. He was a monster, he hurt the pup. He hurt it and it didn't deserve such, he was nothing but a cruel monster!

"Would you kill to save a life?" Ichigo's beating heart slowed at the sound of Shiro's voice, his eyes opening slowly.

"It all depends on the situation and person. For my family, I would kill to save them. For you, I'll take down an entire nation."

Ichigo looked to the pup, sniffling. He removed his hands from his ears, reaching for the pup. He picked him up gently, the pup barely breathing.

"I'm so sorry," he croaked, the pup opening one little eye. It looked so tired, so weak. Ichigo sat back, holding the pup to his chest.

"Please don't die," he whispered, the pup whimpering softly. It was fighting so hard, but it's eyelids were slowly falling.

"Come on little guy," Ichigo croaked, rocking him gently, tears falling down his cheeks as the pup took a small breath, it's small body going still. He seemed like a statue, it's eyes left open. Ichigo looked into those eyes, looking for some type of life. But there wasn't any.

Ichigo tried not to sob, taking in sharp breaths as he rubbed his little lungs.

"Wake up," he whispered, feeling a hand touch his shoulder.

If he hadn't been so mad when that flower had died, if he had just controlled his temper!

The water began to boil over the top, the other's a tad nervous now.

"Would you kill to save a life?"

Ichigo took in a gasping breath, looking down to the pup.

"I had to die. I had to die so he could live." Ichigo sobbed at the sound of the flower's voice, touching his nose to the pup's neck.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you!" Ichigo sobbed against it's fur, feeling he had lost another child. He heard Shiro's voice in his head, remembering when he had lost his cat to a car accident.

'Ichigo, cheer up. Things die. But we shouldn't cry about them, because their memory was all they had wished to leave behind.'

Ichigo took in a sharp breath, whispering against it's fur for only it to hear.

"Please wake up."

Ichigo gasped when he heard a heartbeat, pulling away from the small pup. It's front leg twitched, it's eyes blinking, focusing on him. Ichigo smiled as the pup moved in its arms, it's back legs shaky but moving. Ichigo held it close, the pup yipping in want to be let down. Ichigo put it on the floor, watching to make sure no one touched him. The pup stumbled over itself at first, it's small head turning to Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled, motioning for it to keep walking. He placed a hand on it's bum, the pup yipping happily as it took it's first real steps. Ichigo stood up abruptly when the pup was picked up, the water boiling behind him.

The guy from earlier raised his hand, the pup whimpering in his hold.

"We have to return him to his mother," he told him, Ichigo growling lowly at him.

"Bring her out here," he growled, the pup yelping loudly. Ichigo felt an anger that was not his own, a woman's angered cry echoing in his mind. In the room it was a loud howl. Ichigo saw a large golden retriever enter the room, it's eyes narrowing in anger and warning.

The man lowered the pup at the sight of her, walking away slowly. The pup whimpered loudly, the mother walking up to it. She sniffed it, licking it's ear. The pup made a small grunting sound, licking her nose. She picked it up by the extra skin on it's neck, walking away.

Ichigo felt a sudden warmth enter his veins, relaxing. The water stopped boiling.

"There is one more task," Yamamoto spoke, the other's in the room wanting to leave, They had seen enough.

Ichigo gave the man who had nearly killed his other child a hard glare, growling low at him. The man took a step back, understanding he had pushed too many boundaries. Ichigo walked over to the cup of water he had left on the first table, looking into it's clear depths. He sighed, kneeling in front of it.

Turn the water into air? That seemed easy enough.

He took in a deep breath, wondering how he was supposed to perform that. Water was part of nature he knew, and he supposedly had control over it. But he didn't even know how he had done it with those two earlier. All he knew was that they had created a bond with him, like they were his own children. He looked to the water and felt far from being it's father. It froze slightly.

He flinched, looking to Shinji and frowning.

What was he doing wrong?

He thought back to what Shiro would have said about it, but nothing popped up. He dipped a finger into the water, hoping touch would work. he pulled it away with a hiss, the water freezing cold. He put his finger into his mouth, the digit near blue.

He glared at the water, feeling a tad hurt.

Nature wasn't always so nice he suspected.

"Neither are you."

Ichigo's eyes widened, blinking in shock. He felt like he should be used to random things talking to him now.

"I am not a thing, I am a he. Well part, they weren't able to take my entire body."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, removing his finger from his mouth.

"Which pool of water are you from?" he asked, hearing the water scoff. He smiled at that.

"I am from what you call the Atlantic Ocean. I am the entire body, and have several brothers." Ichigo was intrigued, crossing his legs in pretzel style.

"What were their names? And yours?" he asked, the water silent for a second.

"I am Deion. My brother's are more connected and are called Poseidon." Ichigo was in awe as the water began to explain it's life path from the now dry lands to the seas. The story was long and Ichigo was thoroughly intrigued, laughing every now and then when he cracked a joke.

"What might your name be?" Deion asked, Ichigo shifting his weight.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. They call me the Soul," he replied, Shinji's eyes widening. Yamamoto frowned. Ichigo forgot they hadn't known he had known what he truly was.

Deion made a sound of understanding, the water sloshing over the edge slightly. Ichigo had a feeling Deion was slightly relieved and surprised.

"The Soul? It has been a while since I have spoke with you. I am guessing the trick before is to be demonstrated?" Deion asked, Ichigo nodding.

"I was hoping you would know how to do it yourself," he replied, Deion sighing.

"I'm afraid not. I can only do so if you grant it to be so." Ichigo frowned, all his hard work once again leading up to nothing.

"Remember, you are not alone. We are here to guide you. But we are merely a door, there has to be a key to open it."

Ichigo nodded in understanding, thinking hard. What had he done before to open the flower's and pups door? He knew he felt they were his children, but that didn't seem to be the key in this case.

"I don't know," Ichigo whispered, the water sloshing over the edge.

"Remember deep Ichigo. Who was the one you felt closets too? The one who gave you a reason to believe and love?"

Ichigo wanted to say his mother, but that had been the first time he thought of her. He relaxed when yellow eyes flashed in his vision, remembering when Shiro looked up to him that morning. He had looked so beautiful, so unearthly and perfect. Ichigo craved him more than anything, his heart beginning to pound in his chest as he remembered what they did that morning.

"Aw, there it is." Ichigo jolted when the water fell onto his pants, his entire body covered with goosebumps.

"Shiro…" the water whispered, Ichigo feeling like he was being molested.

"That hadn't been ne-" Ichigo wasn't able to finish his sentence though because the water slowly began to lift. It wasn't air, but actual water floating up into the air. Ichigo was amazed, watching the scene with awe.

The water from the cup and his jeans rose up, dispersing into fog with a small explosion. Ichigo smiled, feeling the droplets touch his skin.

Love. The key was love, and Shiro was the one who turned it in the lock.

Yamamoto looked to Shinji, his eyes opening. He slammed his cane down to the floor, the fog becoming water once again and wetting Ichigo till he was near soaked.

"This Knowing is over. Now, in three weeks time, the bride will be chosen."

The water on Ichigo became ice cold.

No.


	7. Chapter 7: Make It End

**Chapter 7**

**Author's note: Am I on a roll or what?**

Shinji looked around as did everyone else, the sound of a baby's cry echoing in their eyes. He slowly turned around, pushing past someone.

"It's time," the person whispered, Shinji stopping. He looked to him, the man turning to him with a lunatic look in his eyes.

"Ichigo has betrayed us." There was sudden uproar, all the still people becoming a sea of anger and noise. Shinji grit his teeth, quickly turning to hurry to Ichigo's room. A hand grabbed his arm.

"It is no use, he had already left," Hachigen whispered, shinji looking up to him with a frown.

"The Planet will tell him that we are after him. It still remembers what we had done before to throw it into chaos." Shinji pulled his arm away, narrowing his eyes in anger. He could have got him out if he had just waited a bit longer!

"Yamamoto has given the order. Ichigo is to be killed, along with the child." Hachigen looked down to him, his eyes sad.

"This will be the last time you disappoint him Shinji. Do not anger him another time, he will not show such mercy this time around."

Shinji growled, his skin and clothing tearing as he shifted with a mighty roar.

"Starting today, war has been declared!"

XXXHeartXXX

Ichigo looked to the sea. He had seen the line of females they have chosen for him. He knew that saying he was gay wouldn't stop that line from disappearing. He sighed, placing his head on his arms. He was far from the building they hid in, alone. No one knew he had managed to escape, but he knew he would have to return.

The last thing he wanted was for them to try and kill Shiro.

"Deion?" he called softly, his body relaxing when he heard that familiar voice.

"Yes Ichigo?" Ichigo pursed his lips, gathering his thoughts.

"Why was I chosen?" he asked, Deion silent. In the absence of his voice, the waves crashed against the mountain he sat on, Ichigo thinking if he would die if he jumped.

"I wish I had an answer. But, Ceasar had asked me the same thing. All he wanted was to live a normal life."

Ichigo understood that one.

"I had a family. I lived a normal life until all of this. I had loved, hoped, and went to work and had friends. My family was a little strange, but some of the best people I had the pleasure of meeting."

Deion chuckled, the waves splashing against the edge, the water rising up the rocks and touching Ichigo's shoe. Ichigo felt like it was a touch of comfort.

"Everyone wishes their life was more exciting, not normal. But I guess when you experience such, normality is what you search for the most." Ichigo nodded, glad someone understood.

"They expect so much from me. I am just one person, no matter how big and important this Soul might be," Ichigo sighed, looking down to the water with a frown.

"I am not the Soul. I just harbor it. And because of this, in mind I am just an ordinary person," he told Deion, the sea rumbling slightly. Ichigo heard it as a thoughtful hum.

"It can be returned to the planet. But you would die in the process unless a vampire or werewolf turns you," Deion told him, Shiro flashing behind Ichigo's eyes.

"Him again,"Deion sighed, the water leaving his shoe and rising higher, touching his chest.

"He was supposed to be the one to lead you towards fulfillment." Ichigo was confused, the water leaving his chest and falling back into the ocean.

"Fulfillment?" he asked, Deion humming again.

"He is the one who gave you a reason to love. Like Ceasar and Cleopatra, you were supposed to bear his child." Ichigo's eyes went wide, scooting closer to the edge at that.

"But the contract forbids it! And how, I am a man," Ichigo pointed out, his eyes going wide as a large portion of the water rose up, the water splashing against itself, the random blob forming a man. It was Shiro.

"You can create and destroy life Ichigo, yourself and the life around you." Ichigo gasped when the vision of Shiro dropped, the sea returning to its original path of splashing against the edge.

"Life is growing inside of you Ichigo. But no one should know, if this so called contract is broken, war will be the last on every werewolves mind. You will become their enemy, just as Ceasar and Cleopatra did." Ichigo frowned.

"Ceasar and Cleopatra committed suicide," he pointed out, the sky growing dark.

"That is what they said. But not all of history tells the truth." Ichigo grew still, rain falling from the sky.

"Run, Ichigo. Do not make the same mistake Ceasar had. Run! Get far away!"

Ichigo got up slowly, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Shinji. Yamamoto. Mashiro.

He touched his stomach, his heart speeding up.

"Run!"

Ichigo looked up at the sound of a howl, his legs feeling weak. He turned towards the forest he had went through, thinking back to the way to Shiro. he took one step then another, his arms moving next to him. He bolted when the sea crashed against the edge, his eyes wide with fear.

They had killed Ceasar. They were going to kill him too.

He growled low in his throat, the person he had forgotten he was returning.

He was Ichigo Kurosaki. And he was not going to let them hurt what was his.

"Conceal me," he ordered, the trees growing more leaves. The bushes grew thicker, the rain becoming harder. Fog rose up, Ichigo running quicker.

He took a sharp turn, running onto a roadway. He looked around, looking for a sign. He saw a sign saying Karakura Town then pointing towards the right. Ichigo sprinted down the street, the fog becoming heavier and concealing him.

He was going to return to Shiro, and they were going to raise this child together. He was not going to die just because they hadn't wanted it that way. Fuck the contract, fuck Shinji and all who followed him. He heard another howl from behind him, Ichigo gritting his teeth.

"Destroy the path," he hissed, rocks rising up from the cement, the road torn apart behind him. The ground shook like there was an earthquake, but Ichigo ran on, his legs and lungs burning from the cold air.

Shiro, please still be there.

Ichigo yelped when he was tackled to the ground, a large wolf hovering over him. Ichigo growled beneath him.

A large rock flew by and smashed it in the head, Ichigo getting back up.

"Kill," he hissed, the rock smashing again and again against the wolfs head. It yelped and whimpered but couldn't move. Ichigo started running again, feeling the wolfs pain.

That wolf had been part of life, he knew that, but sometimes things had to die.

They had to die so he could save a life.

He ran until he saw the beginning of a freeway, the sign saying he was thirty miles from Karakura town. Ichigo wanted to stop and rest but knew he couldn't, seeing a car. He raised a hand, the woman in the car looking to him. He could see two children in the car, the woman pulling over.

"Do you need a ride?" Ichigo gasped when the car was suddenly turned over, the children's screams echoing in his ears as the car began to roll down the hill.

A werewolf stood in front of him, it's large hand wrapping around his body.

Ichigo struggled, screaming when it squeezed him tight.

"Forgive me," the werewolf growled, Ichigo's eyes snapping open.

Shinji.

"Pain!" he screamed, his body suddenly dropped. Shinji was on the ground, twitching and whimpering loudly as pain speared through his entire body.

"Forgive me my ass," Ichigo growled, turning and running again, no longer feeling the warmth and fear of the mother and her children. He had killed them.

Ichigo growled, running faster.

'Shiro!' he screamed in his mind, hoping to god he would hear him.

'Shiro help me!'

Ichigo was pushed suddenly off the freeway, a loud roar following him. His shirt was tore, pain radiating in his side. He clutched it, gasping when he fell into the water. He closed his eyes, trying to hold his breath as long as he could.

'Air!' he screamed in his mind, the water caressing him gently. He couldn't connect with it for some reason, struggling against the current as he tried to get to the surface. He felt something grab him, his body pulled up from the water. He gagged on some of the water, screaming at the sight of a werewolf, it's claws tearing at his shirt.

"You are nothing but a failure!" It roared, Ichigo gasping as it thrust its claws into his chest.

"You are better off dead," it growled, Ichigo gasping.

"Drown!" he screamed, the water suddenly rising up. The werewolf released him as the water surrounded his head, slowly drowning. Ichigo was dropped onto the ground, his entire body erupting with pain. He got to his feet, clutching his chest as he began to run again.

He stumbled as he returned the forest, the trees branches creating a shield where he had entered. They closed off the area around him, creating a thick patch of branches and leaves. Ichigo continued to run till he reached a clearing, falling to his knees.

The trees and wildlife were screaming in anger, everything attacking those who dared hurt their Soul. In the forest, the werewolves fought against the plants, insects, and animals, Ichigo falling to the ground as his pain and anger mixed with all of the things around him. He could feel many things die, hear so many screams and pained yells. Everything was fighting for him, but in the process thousands were dying.

They were all willing to die to save his life.

He wanted it all to stop.

Ichigo looked up, seeing a lake not far from him in the middle of the clearing. He grunted as he reached up a hand, his entire body screaming in agony. He fell against the grass, tears building up in his eyes. His blood was pouring onto the ground, his body becoming weaker and weaker. The grass tried to help him but it wasn't strong enough, Ichigo smiling softly.

"It's okay," he whispered, the grass crying out to him. Ichigo forced himself to his feet, stumbling forward and falling to his knees. He was so weak, his eyes finding it hard to stay open. He coughed up blood, looking to the red liquid with dazed eyes.

He crawled slowly to the lake, falling heavily next to it.

"Please," he whispered, his blood seeping from his body and into the water.

"Please just make it all end."

The water did nothing at first, Ichigo feeling slowly it rose up, a hand forming in the water. It grabbed his waist, Ichigo hissing as it rushed into his wound. He was gently pulled to the water, his eyes closing as he broke the surface.

"Sleep," a woman's voice whispered, Ichigo opening his eyes.

"Sleep my child."

Someone told him a long time ago that wars were never won. They just ended when there was no one else to fight.

Ichigo felt like he couldn't fight anymore. His body was to weak to move from blood loss and lack of oxygen, the red liquid floating up as he sunk farther and farther into the lake. His war to survive ended here.

He almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. He had always loved to be in water. Now he was going to die doing what he loved.

No one would know though.

The surface was barely visible now. It had been so beautiful… So blue…

Ichigo smiled as beautiful blue eyes appeared in his vision. He remembered those eyes. They had always been so happy whenever they looked to him. But they were worried now.

Ichigo's eyes slowly closed as the pressure in his chest and head became too much, feeling arms encircle him.

Shiro…


	8. Chapter 8: The Life

**Chapter 8**

Shiro looked out the caves entrance, hearing the many howls outside. Night had fallen quickly and they were stuck in here till Ichigo woke up. A few plants had grown from the ground, all herbs used to heal wounds like his. Shiro had used soldier ants to stitch up his wounds after cleaning them. He had forced them to pinch his skin then tore off their bodies, forcing their pincers closed. He had learned of it while in an american indian tribe school of medicine.

Ichigo had never supported it, but he would probably be a tad nervous knowing he had saved him doing so. He looked back to Ichigo with a frown, sighing heavily.

He should have expected this.

He looked to the side when he felt something cold press against his arm. The small pup who had found and led him to Ichigo was sitting next to him, its head tilted to the side in question.

Shiro had a feeling he was asking him if Ichigo would be alright. He smiled, petting his small golden head. His fur had dried, the small golden retriever miraculously seeming to be nearly grown. Shiro was sure he was still a new pup, but he appeared to be already eight months old.

The pup touched it's nose to his hand, barking softly. Shiro looked to Ichigo, feeling a tad hopeless.

"You did a good job," he told the pup as he looked back to him, picking him up. The pup kicked at first but relaxed once Shiro put him against his chest. The pup nipped his chin, licking his chin when Shiro whispered a no.

Shiro placed the pup next to Ichigo's uninjured side, sleeping on the other. He looked to the wound, the surrounding skin red but seeming a lot better. Shiro kissed his cheek, resting his head on his arm, his face right next to Ichigo's.

He looked over his features, breathing softly. If he didn't, he had a fear Ichigo would stop too. The pup licked Ichigo's neck, whimpering softly. Shiro looked to him with a small smile, reaching over and patting his head. The pup leaned into it, resting its head on Ichigo's shoulder.

They fell asleep like that, pressing into Ichigo lightly. The world slowly spun around and around, the balance lost between it all.

"Ichigo…"

Brown eyes opened slowly.

Ichigo blinked a few times blearily, frowning when he felt a heavy pain weighing over his chest. He tried to lift a hand but something was over it, Ichigo looking to the side. A small pup was laying on his forearm. The pup was a tad bigger than he remembered, but Ichigo knew that small body of fur anywhere. He smiled, the pup sensing it was being looked at. It's small head rose, it's blue eyes going wide in surprise.

It rose up and barked loudly, Ichigo chuckling as it began to lick all over his face.

"I missed you! I missed you so much!" it was chanting over and over, Ichigo out right laughing at that. He felt something move next to him though, his eyes turning to come face to face with beautiful blue. Ichigo gasped, lightly pushing the pup off of him.

"Hey!" it barked, but it was silenced once it saw him hug the man next to him. The pup walked away, knowing they would need their privacy.

"Ima go watch the entrance," it told him as he left, yawning wide.

He was glad King was happy again.

Ichigo kissed Shiro over and over again, ignoring the pain radiating in his chest and side. Shiro wouldn't though, gently pinning him down to the ground.

"Don't move so much," Shiro husked against his lips as he got ontop of him, Ichigo wrapping his legs around his waist. Ichigo sighed, running a finger over the back of Shiro's neck. He just stared up at him with a smile, but it slowly fell.

"This is all my fault," he whispered, Shiro frowning.

"I don't know why the werewolves were trying to kill you after fighting so hard to get you on their side, but I am absolutely sure it was not your fault."

"I'm pregnant Shiro." Blue eyes blinked down at him in confusion.

"You are a male," Shiro stated flatly, Ichigo smiling softly at that. It was hard to be serious with Shiro, he never could connect the dots.

"I am the Soul, I do not harbor it. It is me. I can give and take life, and when I met you on that day, we created life."

Shiro blinked in confusion, rising up and looking down to Ichigo's stomach then back to his face.

"I don't get it. I'm dead. I'm a vampire, that shouldn't happen."

Ichigo smirked, looking from his lips to his eyes.

"They said the same about Cleopatra. Yet, she gave birth to a son." Shiro was seeming more shocked now, his eyes staring into his a tad panicked.

"Dead or alive, I can give life. That puppy, he had died. But I had given him life. Your body is dead, as was your semen. But with love, I brought it back. Shiro, I'm speaking in fucking riddles but just know, inside of me, is your child."

Shiro blinked, then blinked again.

"My child?" he whispered, Ichigo nodding as he bit his lip. Shiro smirked after a long while, his smirk becoming a wide smile. His smile fell though.

"That's why they were trying to kill you? Because we broke the contract?" Shinji asked, Ichigo nodding. Shiro looked away from him, slowly rising up. He helped Ichigo up also, standing on his feet.

"I had thought if I had killed myself the war wouldn't hap-"

"Ichigo that is foolish and you know it," Shiro replied, Ichigo looking away. At that moment it had seemed like the right choice.

Shiro grabbed his hand, hearing a howl that was too close.

"They can probably track our smells, we have to get out of here," Shiro whispered lowly, whistling to get the pups attention. The pup came trotting back, a tad more alert but happy. Shiro kneeled down in front of him, smiling softly.

"Can you find us a way back?"

Ichigo chuckled, Shiro looking to him.

"What?" Ichigo was quiet for a second.

"Nothing. He said there are some caverns leading out." Shiro narrowed his eyes, very curious as to what had made Ichigo laugh. He didn't question him though, following the pup with Ichigo. They walked quickly in silence for a long while, only stopping when Ichigo needed rest. After the fourth stop, Shiro was growing a tad worried.

"I think we should rest here for the night, we've walked a good mile," he ordered, the pup looking to him in understanding. They were both worried for Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled weakly, obviously very tired.

"We shouldn't stop because of this. I'll be fine," Ichigo soothed, but Shiro wasn't buying it. Ichigo yelped when he was suddenly picked up, his vision spinning.

"Fine, but i'm carrying you," Shiro replied with finality, the puppy going on. In a few days puppy won't be the correct term. Ichigo had stopped struggling quickly, physically and mentally exhausted. Shiro smirked.

He never did know when he reached his limits.

"What should we name him?" Shiro asked, Ichigo snorting softly against his chest.

"We don't even know the gender," Ichigo murmured, on the verge of sleep. Shiro chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"Not the baby Ichigo, the puppy," Shiro corrected, Ichigo stirring a little at that. He opened his eyes and looked to him, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"I would say Rain or Storm," he mumbled, Shiro raising an eyebrow.

No.

"Naming a dog after the weather isn't the smartest idea," Shiro pointed out, Ichigo looking up to him, touching his nose to his chin.

"Golden retrievers are water dogs. Naming him after water isn't going to hurt him," Ichigo yawned, Shiro rolling his eyes.

"Then we might as well name him Tsunami," he countered, Ichigo's breathing stilling for a second in thought. It started back steadily, Ichigo chuckling softly.

"See what you mean," he whispered, the pup looking over his shoulder to them.

"Mama called me Syrian," he told Ichigo, Ichigo smiling softly.

"How about Syrian?" Ichigo asked, Shiro narrowing his eyes in thought. He nodded slowly after a long minute, stepping over a rock.

"That would fit I guess," he agreed, Ichigo grinning. He felt good when he didn't have to change the way things already were. He heard a howl echo in the cave though, sudden fear running through him. With the fear came pain. Ichigo curled up into a ball with a sudden cry, Shiro looking down to him with concern.

"Get me out of here," Ichigo growled, holding his stomach as he panted to try and get through the pain. Shiro began to run as did Syrian, his arms holding Ichigo tight. Ichigo put a hand over his mouth to not cry out in pain again, closing his eyes tight as he whimpered softly behind his hand. Tears sprouted forth and fell down his cheeks, his finger on consciousness slipping as they entered into the light.

Baby, please be alright.

**XXXHeartXXX**

Shinji growled as he was pinned down, snapping at Mashiro who growled back in anger.

"You let him get away!" she roared, Shinji snapping at her again.

"I did not! He used my own body against me!" he roared back, kicking her off. She fell onto her back but was quick to get up, licking her snout. They were both in full form, the other's having yet to meet up with them. She was accusing him of helping Ichigo get away, and Shinji knew the other's would be quick to follow in her lead. He snapped at her, running forward and pinning her against a tree, the bark scraped off by her.

"You had gotten to close and risked all we have been waiting so long for! I fought and saved you in that bloody war and this how you repay me!" Shinji growled low, wrapping a clawed hand around her throat.

"That was not a war! That was an extermination!" he growled, Mashiro's eyes widening.

"I knew from the very beginning what you have been trying to do. You framed Cleopatra, and now you are trying to frame me. We both had wanted the Soul to live, but you wanted it to die an-!" Shinji yelped when suddenly pain tore through his torso. He released Mashiro from his shaking grip, looking down to his torso.

A large clawed hand had went through him, blood spurting from his mouth. The hand was pulled out, Shinji falling to the ground. He took in shaky quick breaths, seeing who had done it before his vision became dark.

Hachigen licked his claws, looking to Mashiro.

"You are a terrible apprentice, I think I've grown tired of you." Mashiro's grin fell, her legs shaking as she took a step back.

"Wait! You can't do this! I was the one who started this! I am the King!" She yelled, Hachigen smirking. He opened his mouth, sharp fangs showing.

Mashiro shook now, fearful.

"You infected yourself," she whispered, her size shrinking and her fur shedding away. Hachigen grinned.

"No Mashiro, I became a greater being. Even more than the Soul."

Her scream was heard, Ichigo hearing it in his pain filled slumber. The wolfs had retreated and they were on the freeway, on their way to Karakura town. Ichigo felt her soul, her fear and anger locked in his heart.

Their time was running out.

**Author's note: Short, but oh well. Hope you liked. **


	9. Chapter 9: Death Let go Of Me

**Chapter 9**

Ichigo woke up slowly. His eyes were too heavy to open, his first attempt futile. He blinked hard with a small groan, his eyes finally opening. His vision was blurred, a white blob blinking in and out of focus. But after a few seconds his vision cleared and the white blob became a face.

"Shiro…" Ichigo reached a hand up, touching it to his face in a sleepy daze. He smiled, but Shiro didn't return it. Instead his eyes were worried, his lips pulled into a thin line. Ichigo's smile slowly fell. Pain suddenly tore through his abdomen, his chest arching up as he screamed, looking down to his stomach. He screamed again when he saw it was large, his hand grasping it as another scream was torn from his throat.

Shiro grabbed both of his hands, pressing his forehead against his. Ichigo gasped in pain, tears forming in his eyes.

"What is that!" he hollered, Shiro kissing his forehead. Ichigo arched again with a scream, squeezing Shiro's hands till the bones were nearly broken. Shiro shushed him silently, trying to calm him down. Ichigo sobbed hard, screaming out his agony before falling against the bed limply, the pain slowly passing.

Ichigo's hand fell from Shiro's, his eyes shut tight as the pain passed. He panted hoarsely, his throat dry. Like he read his mind a cup was put to his lips, Shiro lifting his head enough for him to drink.

"What the fuck is happening?" Ichigo panted when the cup was taken away, looking back down to his stomach. It looked like he was already several months pregnant, but that had to be impossible. It had just been barely a week!

Shiro shushed him gently when he sobbed again, holding his hands again.

"Baby, I need you to calm down alright?" he asked, Ichigo closing his eyes tight. He nodded after a brief second of silence, biting his lip to stop it from trembling.

"What's happening to my baby?" Ichigo whispered shakily, Shiro kissing his forehead again.

"Syrian come in here!" Ichigo's eyes widened as a full grown golden retriever walked into the room, his shocked brown eyes looking up to Shiro. He looked down to him, Syrian placing his head on the bed.

"When given life directly from the Soul, the organism grows at a faster rate. They will live until someone kills them, just like a vampire, except they are still alive." Ichigo looked back to Syrian the dog whimpering softly, pressing its wet nose against his hand.

"They stop growing at full maturity, so Syrian will have the appearance of a year old, until he is killed." Ichigo sobbed silently, afraid now to look at his stomach. He squeezed Shiro's hand, searching for comfort.

"You gave our child life, and its growing quick. Soon, maybe in a day you will be going into labor," Shiro told him, Ichigo's tears falling down his temples.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around. The room was familiar, the bed sort of outa place.

"We are at your family's place," Shiro told him, Ichigo's eyes going wide.

"Shinji told me they thought I was dead! I can't be here!" he told Shiro, struggling to get free. Shiro held him in place.

"He lied Ichigo. Your family knew of this, they knew you were alive. Shinji only told you that so you wouldn't return here," Shiro told him, Ichigo looking up to him. Sudden anger rose in him, his eyes closing as he sobbed.

"Listen, Ichigo. Your father has agreed to do the delivery, and we are preparing the delivery room as we speak. I need you to get up and walk there with me alright?" Shiro told him, Ichigo turning his head away. Syrian's wet nose pressed harder against his hand, his voice echoing in his mind.

"Please King? Please get up?" Ichigo wanted to say no. He didn't want to get up. He wanted to lay there and die there. He had never felt so alien in his entire life.

Syrian barked angrily at him, Shiro narrowing his eyes at his sudden change in mood.

" had got up even when he felt weak! How come you can't do the same!" Syrian asked angrily, more from fear and worry than actual anger. Ichigo opened his eyes, remembering that flower.

"He was afraid and alone. But you helped him! You gave him a reason to live on, no matter how short his life had been! Shiro is trying to help you now, but you won't take it! What is the point of doing something if you can't even stand up to do anything!" Ichigo looked to Syrian, his eyes misted over with tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, Syrian's narrowed eyes widening. Shiro looked back from Syrian to Ichigo, hoping Syrian had convinced Ichigo to get up. Ichigo took in a deep breath, feeling the being inside of him stir. It was almost time.

"Shiro, help me up,"Ichigo whispered, grasping his hand as an arm was placed beneath his back. Shiro was gentle, slowly helping Ichigo up to a sitting position before off the bed and onto his feet. Ichigo felt it easier to move standing, holding his stomach. He looked around, seeing they were in his old room. He couldn't help but smile at that.

No wonder the bed didn't fit in there.

They walked to the stairs, Ichigo's eyes widening when he saw Karin. She was talking to Yuzu, but she seemed to notice he was there, looking to him.

"Go get the ice," Karin told Yuzu who nodded and left. She gave him a small smile as Shiro led him down the stairs, her eyes understanding.

"Hey Ichigo," she greeted, Ichigo swallowing thickly before nodding, reaching the end of the stairs.

"Hi," he greeted in turn, Karin's eyes looking down to his stomach. She touched a hand to it, Ichigo feeling his stomach tighten up painfully.

"I always wished I could have been like you," she said with a smile, Ichigo frowning. He looked to Shiro who just shook his head.

"Karin, we have to hurry," Shiro told her, Karin looking to him. She nodded, taking a step back.

"I'll get some towels," she told them, Shiro nodding.

They walked through the living room, the blinds drawn over the windows. Ichigo wished he could see what was outside. But they continued on, walking to the door that led to the basement. Ichigo was shocked when he saw Orihime, feeling a tad nervous around his old friend. She turned away from Yuzu who had just got a cup of shaved ice, Orihime turning to them. She smiled at Ichigo, but did not say anything. Ichigo felt like it was for the best.

"Orihime is a werewolf who had went against the other's. She has been protecting you for many years," Shiro told him as they walked down the stairs of the basement, Ichigo looking back to the door with worried eyes.

"She will fight them off if they come here. Don't worry, Chad and Renji are with her," Shiro informed, Ichigo frowning. He hadn't seen them, but once again he felt like it was for the best. They reached the floor of the basement, but then Ichigo was led through a steel door. Inside, a hospital bed was placed, all the necessary supplies also placed there.

Ichigo grunted softly when he got on the bed, looking to the side when the steel door was slammed closed. Uryuu stood in front of the door, his back to him as he sealed it shut.

"We had to take many percussions," Shiro whispered, Ichigo nodding slowly. He rested against the bed, closing his eyes for a brief second. He felt a familiar hand run through his hair, his body relaxing.

"Hey dad," he whispered, hearing a soft chuckle.

"Can tell even with your eyes closed eh?" his father chuckled, Ichigo smiling despite his fear and jittery nerves.

"Your stench can be smelt from miles away," Ichigo chuckled, his father lightly slapping his cheek. He felt him pull away though, Ichigo opening his eyes. His father had his back to him, getting the IV ready. Ichigo closed his eyes again, trying to relax. He couldn't though.

He was trying to take in too much at a time. Childhood friends were monster's, he was far from being the human he always saw himself as, and not to mention soon, the child he had in his body was about to be born. He wondered how he was supposed to accept all of this.

"Why was I chosen?"

" I wish I had an answer. But, Ceasar asked me the same thing. All he wanted was to live a normal life."

Ichigo looked up to the ceiling, wishing at that moment he was back at the ocean. Maybe there he could have lived a normal life. Lived in the mountains and hunted for fish during the day. He and Shiro could go there, after this is all over. Ichigo smiled softly, his eyes slowly closing.

Next to what he loved the most about life, he could live a normal life.

**XXXHeartXXX**

Hachigen kneeled in front of Yamamoto, anger rising in him. The other's shared his anger.

"We have tried for decades to obtain the Soul, and now that he is in the hands of those things, you just want to let him go!" Hiyori yelled, the other's agreeing with her. The yells of disagreement and rage were silenced by a loud thud. Yamamoto opened his eyes, looking to ever single person in that room.

"Have you forgotten what is at stake if we do this? The Soul, if separated brutally from what it loves the most will destroy us all. We were young and foolish during the time of Caesar, but I will not risk losing another being to such destruction!" Hachigen rose up, Yamamoto's eyes turning to him.

"You have grown weak," he told him, Yamamoto remaining silent.

"If we kill the child and his lover, we can convince him to love one of our own. Then, when his child learns of its power, we can use it for our favor," Hachigen told them. No one responded.

"You want to destroy the very being, that is life?" Yamamoto asked him, Hachigen nodding.

"Life can always be made over again."

One of the nay sayers spoke up.

"The time of Caesar will be repeated! Life can be remade, but all those who die cannot. Not even the Soul could recreate the body of Caesar! So why should we destroy one being, and in turn lose our entire pack?" Many agreed with that, more yells and words thrown back and forth. Yamamoto slammed his cane down with a loud thud. Hachigen was angry once again, but remained silent.

"If you can kill the child and Shiro, we will be in part of your favor. Ichigo will be put away until he has forgotten. But, if you fail and you are killed, we will leave Ichigo alone, along with his child and lover. All those who followed you will be banished, and I will curse your very soul so it cannot return to the planet. Do I make myself clear?" Hachigen nodded, a small smile rising on his lips.

"All those who follow him, rise." His smile fell when no one rose. He looked to Hiyori, but her eyes were downcast. He looked to Momo but she remained silent. He looked to all the other's, his eyes disbelieving. They hardened, Hachigen raising his chin. If he was to go alone, he will drag the rest with him in death. He turned and left, the other's watching.

Izuru sent a small prayer up to the gods to protect them, but once again, his pleas went ignored. This was no longer their war.**  
**


	10. Chapter 10: My Beating Heart

**Chapter 10**

**Author's note: Independence day is rather close for me, only a day away. So, since I am so happy, I will post another chapter today. So, double update day I guess.**

Ichigo was tired. It had already been ten hours, nerves and contractions keeping him up. The contractions had started four hours before, and Ichigo had been scared. Shiro explained though his body had created a vagina so the birth could be natural. Ichigo found that to be weird, but was rather thankful for it.

His water had yet to break, so they were waiting on pins and needles for it. He didn't want to to wait, he wanted it to be over and done with. He sighed, lifting one leg so he could be situated better. His face became pale.

Shiro looked over to Ichigo, sudden worry striking through him when he saw his pale face stuck in an expression of fear. Shiro rushed over to him, Isshin, who he had been talking to following him. Isshin went over to the end of the bed and lifted the blanket, seeing water and blood staining the towel beneath him.

"What's wrong?" Shiro asked, Ichigo's hand shaking in his.

"His water just broke," Isshin told him, Ichigo closing his eyes. Shiro wiped away the tear that fell down his temple.

"I don't know if I can do this," Ichigo whispered, Shiro shushing him. He kissed his forehead, smiling shakily.

"You can Ichigo, I know you can," Shiro told him as Isshin had the wet towel removed and placed with another. Ichigo gripped his hand for life and comfort, feeling rather alone. All these people were here to help him, but he felt more alone than he did when he was lost in the forest. Shiro kissed the back of his hand, rubbing a thumb over his skin.

"Remember when I told you that caterpillars had it worst of all?" Shiro asked, Ichigo nodding.

"They're locked away in darkness, until they can break free as a new being," Ichigo quoted, Shiro kissing his forehead.

"I won't let you be locked away in that darkness Ichigo," Shiro whispered against his skin, Ichigo taking in a shaky breath. Warmth pooled into his chest, his eyes opening. The brown irises were glistening with tears, shaking as he thought back to a memory.

Ichigo had been hiding in his room beneath the bed, his hands put over his mouth to stifle his laughter. He had squeaked when his leg was suddenly grabbed, laughing hysterically as he was pulled from beneath the bed. Shiro was on him in a second, roaring as he tickled him.

"Okay you found me!" Ichigo screamed, laughing as Shiro fell down next to him.

"I'll always find you, no matter what," Shiro told him, his child face stretched into a wide grin. Ichigo closed his eyes, breathing in softly.

"It's time to push Ichigo."

They went through a quick breathing exercise before it came down to the real thing, Shiro holding tight onto Ichigo's hand. Isshin was down between Ichigo's legs, mask and gloves put on. Uryuu stood beside, there to clean the baby when it was delivered or if Isshin needed help.

"Okay Ichigo, I need you to push when I start counting alright? Take in a deep breath and one…"

Ichigo took in a deep breath and rose up slightly, pushing as hard as he could. His face was red and sweaty, his body in pain and exhausted, but it made it through. Isshin said ten and Ichigo fell back against the bed with a deep sigh, Shiro dabbing a rag across his forehead. He kissed his lips, pulling away before kissing his forehead.

"Come on, just a little while longer," Shiro urged, Ichigo nodding.

"Okay, give me another. Take in a deep breath and one…" Ichigo rose up slightly, his face scrunched up as he pushed hard, feeling like everything inside of him was slowly being pulled out. He wanted to die with how painful it felt, a small cry leaving his throat.

"Ten," his father counted, Ichigo relaxing again with a sigh. He hadn't been given any medication to help with the pain, so it only hurt worse. He wanted it to be over so badly.

"Again, take in a deep breath and one…"

Ichigo bit his tongue, but his scream escaped, his entire being feeling as if it was being turned inside out. It felt like his pelvic bones were being broken, his entire body protesting.

"I can see the head!" Isshin yelled, Ichigo sobbing as he fell back against the bed.

"It's alright babe," Shiro told him, Ichigo shaking his head.

"Get it out!" he yelled, Shiro feeling helpless next to him. He grabbed his hand tighter, kissing his forehead again.

"I'm right here babe. Can you push again for me?" Shiro asked, Ichigo shaking his head. He didn't want to push, he didn't want to continue. He wanted it out, he wanted the pain to stop.

"Another push alright Ichi?" his father asked, Ichigo sobbing but nodding.

"Alright, breathe in and one…" Ichigo rose up with a scream, his hand not clutching Shiro's fisting in the sheets, his eyes shut tight as he sent up prayer after prayer for it to just come out. He felt like vomiting then, another scream torn from his throat before his father said ten. He fell back against the bed, gasping as the pain became more intense. He pushed again without being told so, his scream of agony faintly heard by Orihime.

"This is no way to bring a child into the world," she sighed, Chad nodding. Renji looked to the clock, sighing tiredly.

"I wish we could rush something like this. It's already two in the morning," he grumbled, Orihime sending him a sharp glare. She had to agree, but it was still rude.

"What if we rushed you while you were taking a sh-" The door was suddenly knocked down, Renji raising his gun. Hachigen stood there, a wide grin on his lips.

"Missed me?"

Shiro looked up to the ceiling when he heard gunshots, gritting his teeth angrily. He didn't smell an entire pack, but the disgusting stench alone meant danger. Shiro looked back down to Ichigo who seemed to barely enough energy to push again. He kissed his forehead, looking to Uryuu. His eyes were fearful as well.

"Baby I need you to push," Shiro urged, Ichigo screaming out his pain.

"I'm trying," he cried, Isshin beginning another countdown. Ichigo rose up with a scream loud enough to hurt Shiro's ears, his hand tightening around his. Shiro kissed his hand again, looking down to where Isshin was at.

"The head is out!" Isshin yelled, Ichigo falling against the bed with a sob.

"Just one more push," Shiro told him, Ichigo sobbing softly.

"Breathe baby," Shiro urged, Ichigo squeezing his hand tighter.

"You push this shit out then tell me to breathe," Ichigo growled, Shiro smiling at that despite his fears.

"Alright, breathe in and one…" Ichigo rose up with a scream, pushing as hard as he could. He felt as if all his spine was pulled out of him, falling against the bed when the cries of a child echoed throughout the room. Shiro couldn't help but gasp when Isshin lifted their son for them to see, the small baby crying madly.

"It's a boy!" Isshin cheered, Ichigo lifting his head weakly to see. He was to weak though, falling against the bed. Isshin had Uryuu cut the cord before letting him take the baby, grabbing the cord and pressing his hand against Ichigo's abdomen to help him deliver the placenta. His eyebrows furrowed. The placenta should have come out easily, but when he pulled, something was stopping it.

"There's another," he whispered at first, shocked himself. Twins had never been born from the Soul. That was supposed to be impossible.

"Ichigo, I need you to push again," Isshin told him, Ichigo confused. Shiro was too, but with one look to Isshin's face he became fearful.

"Ichigo, there's another on the way," Shiro told him, Ichigo shaking his head with a sob.

"No!" he sobbed, Shiro understanding his suffering.

"Ichigo I need you to push," Shiro told him, Ichigo shaking his head again.

"Please no," he whispered weakly, Shiro kissing his forehead again. Ichigo shook his head, but he knew he would have to push. Isshin began another countdown.

Orihime panted, her eyes darting to Chad who was in full form. Renji had unloaded most of his bullets into the giant behemoth, but Hachigen had yet to fall. Something wasn't right and Orihime could smell it in his blood. He smelled like the dead.

She stood up slowly, her human body having reached it's limit. The house was mess, but after creating a shield, no one heard the racket and gun shots. The last thing she wanted was for innocent people to be involved.

She turned with a roar, Hachigen grinning.

"The girl who refused to be her inner beast uses it to defeat me. How inspiring," he cackled, Orihime growling low in her throat. She heard another scream, and this time so did Hachigen. His cackle was cut short, his perky ears twitching.

"It seems like our little Soul has started the ceremony. My my, I'm going to be late." Orihime gasped as she was suddenly pinned against the wall, Hachigen's ugly face close to her's.

"You can't do this!" she growled, Hachigen laughing. His hand tightened, Chad thrown back when he tried to save her.

"You and your friends wouldn't understand my struggle all these years." Orihime gasped when she was slammed against the floor, the wood breaking.

"I have tried for so long to become Alpha, but I always get beat down! If I can consume the Soul I can overthrow Yamamoto for good!" he yelled, Orihime crying out as he threw her against her own shield, the barrier electrocuting her. She screamed out her pain, falling against the floor limply.

Hachigen popped his neck, growling low when another bullet was shot at him. He picked her up, her fur smoking. Her eyes were barely able to stay open, blood pouring from her nose and mouth.

"You could never be an alpha." Hachigen stopped, his eyes narrowing. Orihime's body shrunk, taking her human form once again. She smiled weakly up at him, her eyes still holding that small spark of defiance and life.

"An alpha protects it's pack, and doesn't stop fighting until they are safe. But you, you tried to put them all back in danger once they finally got to safety." Ichigo's scream was heard again, Orihime smiling bitterly.

"You can destroy life all you want, but it will never forget or give up. In the end, you will never get what you fought so hard for."

Her head was removed from her shoulders.

Renji watched with wide eyes as her limp body fell to the floor, her head rolling over to the basement door. Her body touched the ground in a kneeling position before falling over, her head touching against the door. A small smile was left on her lips.

XXXHeartXXX

Ichigo rose up with a cry, the baby coming out. Only silence followed though. Ichigo noticed this, trying to rise up and see what was wrong.

"What's wrong with my baby?" he asked, Shiro looking to Isshin for an answer. He shook his head, Ichigo falling against the bed with sob. Shiro closed his eyes, feeling defeated. Isshin tried to open the babies lungs, digging into his mouth and cleaning his nose, but there were still no cries.

"Oh god," Ichigo whispered, his hand shaking as it covered his eyes. He sent up a prayer, hoping for his baby to be okay. He heard a small sigh, a familiar voice heard in his head.

"You saved my life King. This is the small payment I can give in return." Ichigo opened his eyes, looking to Syrian. His eyes were locked on the baby, Syrian walking over to it. Isshin showed him the dead baby, Syrian putting his nose against his forehead. Isshin's eyes widened as Syrian's fur slowly began to turn color. His body grew frail, his blue eyes closing. Slowly life was drawn from him, and put into the baby in Isshin's arms. With Syrian's final sigh the baby began to cry, but with it's first cry, Syrian's body fell to the floor, a small almost human smile on his snout.

Ichigo hid himself in Shiro's shirt as their second child, a girl was brung into the world. Her cord was cut and she was given to Uryuu to clean. Ichigo sobbed lightly into Shiro's shirt, his body shaking with each sobbed exhale. Shiro put a hand to his head, his other still clutching his hand. His eyes couldn't leave Syrian's body, tears of his own burning his eyes.

"He had been a good dog," Shiro whispered, Ichigo only sobbing harder. Shiro's eyes were taken away from Syrian and turned to his children who were brung to him by Uryuu. He gave Uryuu a small nod, Uryuu smiling softly. He took a step back, the babies no longer crying. Ichigo pulled away, sniffling as he looked up to his small creations.

"It's time to deliver the after birth." Isshin helped Ichigo do that as Shiro sat down in a chair, looking down at his babies with a teary smile. The boy was sleeping but the girl was still awake, her eyes opening up. Shiro froze when he saw her eyes. They were both brown, but like something he had never seen before, her right eye slowly turned to a beautiful sky blue, just like Syrian's. Shiro kissed her forehead, closing his eyes tight. He pulled away with a small sob, kissing her forehead again before kissing the boy's.

After Ichigo had delivered the placenta, Uryuu helped Ichigo sit up, the babies given to him. Shiro gave him a small smile as he gave them to him, Ichigo giving him a shaky one.

The babies had no hair on their heads yet, but they were still beautiful, Ichigo kissing both of their foreheads. He couldn't help but smile, tears falling down his cheeks. His smile fell at the sight of his daughter's eyes, his bottom lip trembling. Her eyes slowly closed as she fell asleep, Ichigo looking to Syrian's body. But it had turned to dust, Ichigo closing his eyes with a small sob.

Shiro kissed his forehead, Ichigo looking up to him. Ichigo had lost one child, but with it, gained another. He couldn't be happy, or be sad. He could only cry.

They all looked up at the sound of a loud bang against the steel door. Ichigo held his babies tighter on instinct, looking to Shiro. The babies began to cry again, Ichigo softly shushing them, but it was too late. The door was knocked down, the dust that was left of Syrian's body rising into the air, Ichigo's eyes closing tight as he covered the mouth and nose of the babies.

"Forgive me, but I do believe I have missed the reception." A man Ichigo knew walked in, Shiro narrowing his eyes at him as he growled. But his growl was cut short as the man lifted three heads. Ichigo gasped.

Orihime. Chad. Renji.

His arms shook around his children, Hachigen throwing the heads onto the ground.

"You should have thought of a better defense," Hachigen chuckled, Ichigo looking into the eyes of his friends. Tears fell down his cheeks as Orihime stared back at him, a peaceful smile on her lips. Ichigo grit his teeth as the other's began to fight him, Shiro releasing a battle cry as he charged forward.

Ichigo couldn't look away though. He couldn't look away from those eyes. Every single one of them gave up their lives to save him. They died so he could live.

"What is the point of doing something if you can't stand up to do anything!"

Ichigo took in a deep breath, getting up slowly. He put his feet onto the ground and stood up, almost falling as his entire body protested. He turned around and put his babies on the bed, kissing their foreheads one more time. He called upon the earth and weeds grew from the cement, their thorns sharp. They created a shield around his babies, Ichigo looking away from them to Hachigen.

He walked over to the heads of his friends, looking down to Orihime's eyes once again. He then looked to Chad's, then Renji's. That peaceful look was in all of their eyes. They believed he would live. They died believing that Hachigen wouldn't succeed. Ichigo looked up to that monster, stepping over his friends. He wouldn't let their death's be in vain.

He stopped at the foot of the bed, closing his eyes.

"I'll kill you all!" Hachigen yelled, Ichigo closing his eyes tighter. He thought back to the ocean, thought back to when he first felt it against his skin.

"My King?" his voice was weak, but Ichigo could still hear it. He smiled a little, feeling the water coil around his body. At that moment it felt as if he stood at the bottom of the ocean, the water running across his limbs, soothing his every muscle.

"I need your help, Deion," Ichigo whispered, feeling claws wrap around his throat. There was silence, his feet leaving the cold ocean floor.

"I understand, my King."

Shiro growled low, trying to get up but unable to feel his legs. He screamed for Ichigo to fight back as he was slowly lifted in Hachigen's grasp, feeling hopeless as his claws tightened. But that smile, a small peaceful smile was on Ichigo's lips, and at that moment, Shiro felt something heavy inside of him.

"Ichigo no!" The floor suddenly collapsed into itself around Hachigen and Ichigo, the two falling into the hole. Shiro screamed for his love, feebly crawling towards the hole. The hole was full of water, the top sealed off with ice. Shiro hit it, screaming out his agony.

"Give him back!" he screamed, Isshin pulling him away. He was badly injured himself, but once he grabbed Shiro he fell limp in his arms, his screams as loud as day.

"Ichigo!"

He felt at ease. The claw had released his throat, Ichigo opening his eyes. Hachigen had yet to die, clawing the ice covered hole they had fell into, Ichigo watching silently. His blood was slowly pouring into the water, the feeling of hands touching his back, keeping him from sinking.

"My King," Deion's voice whispered, Ichigo smiling softly. Hachigen slowly lost the fight, his limbs going still. He slowly sunk down, lost in the sea of darkness. Ichigo felt safe now, his own eyes closing as well.

"My King."

Shiro sobbed hard against the floor, his legs finally back to normal. He felt pathetic, unable to even look at his children. He shook against the floor near the hole, Uryuu and Isshin trying to get the babies from the barrier. It proved useless, only adding more onto their injuries. Just when Shiro felt like he should give up, he heard a small whisper. He lifted his head, looking to the ice. It was slowly breaking, Shiro moving away quickly when it shattered.

Uryuu drew his weapon, every single one of them ready to fight what they thought was leaving the ice. But instead of a beast, Ichigo was raised from the hole. Water held him up like hands, Shiro disbelieving. He stood, lightly grasping Ichigo's body. Once his hands touched the water it fell back into the hole, Ichigo secure in his arms.

Shiro heard another whisper, but this time the words were understandable.

"Watch over our King, Shiro." With that the water in the hole disappeared. Ichigo coughed, Shiro looking to his face with worry. His brown eyes opened, a small smile touching his lips.

"Shiro," he whispered hoarsely, Shiro taking in a shaky breath before nodding. Ichigo reached a hand up, lightly patting his cheek.

"I love you," he whispered, Shiro chuckling through his tears.

"I love you too, so much," Shiro replied, Ichigo smiling wider. Shiro put him on his feet, Ichigo hugging him tight.

"I had thought I wouldn't see you again," Shiro whispered against his neck, Ichigo snorting softly.

"It's going to take a lot more than that thing to kill me," Ichigo whispered, pulling away. He looked into Shiro's eyes, his hand sliding up his back and into his hair. He leaned forward and kissed him, the kiss skipping chaste and going straight to desperate and loving. It was sloppy, but when Ichigo pulled away, he couldn't have been anymore happier.

He lowered the shield and picked up their children, sitting back down on the bed as the plants returned to the earth.

"We still have to name them," he chuckled, Shiro sitting down next to him.

"The boy I was thinking Ritsuki," Shiro told him, Ichigo smiling as his father put a towel over his shoulders.

"I like it," he replied, both of them looking to the girl. There was no doubt, they both already knew by heart what they wanted her name to be.

"Syrian."

On July 3, in the Kurosaki Clinic basement, Ritsuki and Syrian Kurosaki were born.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Three Years Later**

Ichigo looked out to the sea, listening to the waves crash against the rocks. He felt at ease here, more than he ever had during his entire life. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

It had been a long time since that day.

"Mommy!" Ichigo looked over his shoulder, smiling brightly when he saw Syrian running into the water to meet up with him. She and Ritsuki were growing surprisingly at a semi normal pace, looking five despite only being three. He was glad for that. He got off his rock and catched her, picking her up. He smothered her with kisses, Syrian squealing with laughter.

"No mommy!" she laughed, Ichigo stopping with a chuckle. He sat back down on the rock, placing Syrian in his lap. They both gazed off into the sea, Ichigo pressing his cheek to hers.

"Do you ever hear the sea talking to you?" he asked, Syrian nodding. She yawned, resting her head against his shoulder.

"His name is Deion. He told me all these wonderful stories. He told me about Caesar and Cleopatra, about you and daddy." Ichigo smiled at that, feeling water rush over his feet.

"She is a very persistent girl," Deion told him, Ichigo nodding in agreement. Ritsuki possessed power himself. Syrian had the ability to talk to the earth, and Ritsuki possessed the ability to talk to animals. They both possessed the abilities and power of vampires, but like Shiro, did not burn in the sun. It confused Ichigo, but he was glad that he would be able to share sunsets with them.

"Mommy, is it true that you and daddy almost died when me and Ritsuki were born?" Syrian asked, Ichigo nodding as he took her hands into his. Her small fingers clenched tight, Syrian laughing as Ichigo did a little dance. He had grown breasts after they were born, and gained the full appearance of a female. But after they were mature enough, his body returned to it's more male self. He was glad for that.

"Is it also true that a puppy gave it's life so I could live?" Ichigo stilled, a sudden sadness tearing through his chest. He kissed her cheek, smiling softly.

"Yeah. He was a real good dog I had managed to save. He protected us until you came into the world." Ichigo hugged her, Syrian smiling softly.

"I hope I can meet him one day," she sighed, Ichigo looking out to the sea. He had a feeling he was still with them. And not only in their hearts.

"Come on, let's go see if daddy is home," Ichigo suggested, Syrian nodding. She hopped out of his lip and ran back to their home. It was a one story house Ichigo and Shiro made with the help of his father after getting married. It was everything they needed.

Ichigo ran after Syrian, roaring playfully behind. She screamed, slamming open the sliding door before running inside. She ran right into the arms of her father, Isshin, her grandfather, standing next to him. Shiro kissed her cheek, looking to Ichigo with a wide smile.

"Was mommy trying to eat you again?" he asked, Syrian nodding with a grin.

"Mommy!" Ritsuki yelled, running to Ichigo with open arms. Ichigo picked him up with a playful growl, Ritsuki laughing as he attacked his neck.

"Mommy's trying to eat me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs with laughter, Ichigo stopping before hugging him tightly.

"Ima eat you then your sister," he joked, Ritsuki patting his nose with sticky fingers.

"No," he said with finality, Ichigo scrunching his nose up.

"What did daddy let you eat?" Ichigo asked, Ritsuki's brown eyes going wide. Ichigo looked to Shiro but he quickly looked away, smoothing back Syrian's orange hair. Ichigo looked back to Ritsuki, the white haired boy raising his hands.

"Seasalt ice cream," he finally admitted, Ichigo gasping in fake shock.

"You promised not to tell you liar!" Shiro roared playfully, Ritsuki wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck.

"Daddy bought it for me then bought Syrian one too!" he hollered, Ichigo's playful glare disappearing.

"Well than, since you brought one for your sister I guess it's alright," Ichigo sighed, Ritsuki jumping happily in his arms. Ichigo put him down, Shiro placing Syrian in her chair and handing her the ice cream.

"Go get in the bath," Ichigo told him, Isshin waving a hand at the two parents.

"You two go have some me time, I'll watch over the kids," he told them, Ichigo raising an eyebrow. With that said Ritsuki ran to the couch and turned on the TV. Isshin only let him take a bath if Syrian were there, making it less work for him. Ichigo hoped he liked getting soaked.

But they did as they were told, heading to their room.

Ichigo kissed Shiro once he closed the door, backing him up into the door. Shiro chuckled against his lips, letting the kisses rain down on him. Eventually Ichigo stopped, his hands sliding up Shiro's chest and grabbing his shoulders.

"Why do I feel like I haven't seen you in years?" Ichigo asked silently, pressing just a tad closer. Shiro sighed through his nose, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe you're just needy," Shiro replied, Ichigo's content face going blank. Shiro laughed, kissing him again. The kiss went from being a peck to something more intimate, Shiro slowly switching their roles. Ichigo was shocked to suddenly find his back against the wall, his eyes wide.

Shiro smirked.

He had decided to be less sneaky around Ichigo, especially since he wasn't afraid to beat the crap out of him, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. He kissed him again, his hand sliding down Ichigo's chest to his pants. Ichigo took in a sharp breath as his fingers wiggled their way in, button and zipper forgotten.

Ichigo tried to remain silent, fighting the urge to listen just in case someone was listening. He didn't want to have any worries while he was with Shiro. He started listening anyway, biting his tongue so none of his small sounds of pleasure would be heard. Shiro noticed, his lips placing kisses across his chin and neck.

"Babe don't do that," Shiro whispered, Ichigo gasping softly as his hand tightened around the shaft of his member. He focused back to him, reaching down and undoing his pants, pushing them down a tad. Shiro took his cock from his pants, stroking it slowly. Ichigo bit his lip, leaning his hips closer towards him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Shiro asked as he kissed his neck, Ichigo nodding as he turned his head away. He put a finger into his mouth, biting down lightly as he tried to muffle his small gasps of pleasure.

"Would you be up for another kid?" Ichigo's eyes snapped open and his hand grabbed Shiro's wrist.

"Are you insane?" he asked, Shiro smirking at that. He was a little, but he didn't need to know that.

"Come on, this time we're married. The wolves won't bother us or our children, and plus Yuzu has been near begging for another niece or nephew," Shiro encouraged, Ichigo staring blankly at him. He removed his hand from his cock and pulled up his pants, ready to leave.

"Do you even know how painful it is to have kids?" Ichigo hissed, Shiro staying calm.

"I was torn to pieces, but I don't know if that equals up to it," he replied. Ichigo still looked doubtful.

"We don't have too, I was just asking," Shiro countered, Ichigo relaxing. He found it hard to be mad at him, but the more he mulled the thought over in his head, the more he was agreeing to it.

His body screamed no, but life itself was screaming yes. Creation was a lot better to it then nothing at all. Ichigo sighed, walking over to the bed and sitting down. He just didn't know what he wanted. His mind was no longer his own. It was every little creature, organism, etc.

"What would you do?" Ichigo asked as he laid back, looking up to Shiro as he loomed over him. Ichigo forgot how fast he could move.

"Do what you want." Shiro said simply, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"And if I say no, I'll disappoint the planet. I say yes and i'll regret it when the labor kicks in."

"Was it worth it?" Ichigo furrowed his brows, now pretty much lost.

"What was what worth it?" he asked. This time Shiro gave him a blank look.

"Was seeing Ritsuki and Syrian worth it after all the pain?" Shiro asked, Ichigo not even having to think twice before answering.

"Yes." Shiro smirked, kissing between his eyes.

"So, tell me Ichigo, do you want to have another child with me?" Ichigo closed his eyes for a second. It was like a mental clean up for him as he shut out all the voices and thoughts, concentrating only on his own.

"Well, what I hear is yes, but ask again and I'll hang you." Shiro couldn't help but laugh at that, kissing Ichigo's nose.

"Alright, but I won't die anyways."

"No one is going to take you down either."

**Author's note: Needed some couple sweetness to it lol, and now it all good. Thanks for reading this story and hoped you liked it as much as I loved writing it. **


End file.
